Love and Pain: The Beginnings
by Blue Rin'neggan
Summary: As love blossoms in Konoha, Akatsuki and co. plan it's demise; and Sasuke must make a desiscion for his life. All the rookie nine are 18 in this fic. Part 1 of the Trilogy "Love and Pain!". main-NaruSaku side-NaruHina ShikaIno, some other minor pairing.
1. In Rememberance

ratings- M

Pairings- narusaku naruhina shikaino nejlee choji x oc kibashinten

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if i did i would be filthy rich!

Chapter 1- In rememberance.

Naruto and Sakura stood at the edge of Konoha like they did every morning, mourning for their once beloved pal Sasuke. Sasuke had left the village sometime ago in his quest for power. He had joined the leader of the sound ninja, Orochimaru, betrayed the village of Konoha, only for his selfish thoughts on how to kill his brother. The deed was done, yet he never came back, and worse then that was how he joined the evil group called Akatsuki for uknown reassons to this date. Sakura stood motionless nearly two feet away from the gate thinking of her long time crush Sasuke. Two tears dripped from her eyes only wishing that Sasuke had never left, for he would always be her love. Naruto walked over to her slowly, for he hated it when his Sakura-chan cryed. Boyyy!! Was Sasuke gonna get it the next time he see's him. But it didn't matter right know cause he had to comfort Sakura-chan! He slowly sided over hoping not to be heard. He knew that if disrupted her sweet time of peace he was surely gonna get it!

Naruto inched foward, eyes scanning the floor for any could be leafs that would disrupt the peace. He carefully rested his right hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura tensed, in the middle of her peace there was a hand resting itself on her shoulder. With out much time she gripped her fist, spun around and through it at the trespasser's face. Naruto was caught by suprise, as the fist flung towards him. His face hurt tremendously as he landed on the floor. He caught Sakura's eye, his own deep blue questioning "Why?".

Sakura then looked to the floor, ashamed that she just punched Naruto with all her strength. She looked down at him, his oceon eyes penetrating her emereld green for anwsers.

" I am sorry Naruto, I was just caught up in the moment. It feels like he was still here with us just yesterday. " Sakura said. Her heart tensed as Naruto embraced her.

" I know Sakura-chan, I miss him too! " Naruto cryed into the sky.

Sakura twitched. She then punched Naruto over the roof of a neighbor's house.

" I NEVER SAID YOU COULD HUG ME YA' GODDAM PERVERT!!! " Sakura screamed over the buildings.

Naruto apperead in front of her about two seconds later. As Naruto prepared for another punch, he walked over to her simutainulsly.

" My deepest apoligys Sakura-chan. But don't worry, I'll bring Sasuke-basterd back, it's my promise of a life time. " Naruto said, giving Sakura a thumbs up and a big grin.

Sakura smiled, then looked at her clock on her wrist. They had spent so much time dillydallying, that it was almost time fo training with Kakashi-sensai!

" Naruto, come on lets go! We have to meet up with Kakashi-sensai! " said Sakura who then ran down the street.

Naruto followed her hoping for another rescue mission as he looked up to the sky and thought.

_I will bring you back Sasuke, I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________

Comment please?


	2. Training!

**Please reply, and it is rated M because their will be lemons as early as chapter 4! And yes pleeaaaase comment!!! Oh yeah, Kakashi is leader of Team 7 in my fic, their is no Yamato.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Training!!!

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were once again waiting for their late Kakashi too show up today.

"Where are you Kakashi-Sensai?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensai will be here soon and then we can train! And then maybe later we can go on a date..." said Naruto.

"No Naruto!" said Sakura.

"I read in a book once that a date request was a sign of romantic intent." Sai said emotionlessly.

"Is their anything you don't read in a book." Naruto asked.

"No, Buttsucker their isn't." Sai said with a bored expression.

"Why I outa..." Naruto mumbeled.

" Why do you always call us bad names Sai ?" Sakura asked.

"Well Bitch to anwser your question, my book says you're suppose to give your friends nicknames." stated Sai.

"...Did you just call me a Bitch ?....." said Sakura.

**BAM !!! **

Sakura puches Sai all the way to Sunagakure.

* * *

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Sai screamed from up above.

"Who's that?" said Pein.

" I don't know?" said Zetsu.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sai continued to scream.

"Who's that?" Gaara asked.

THUMP!  
"Who's that?" said Gaara.

" I am Sai, emo-racoon head." Sai responded while getting up.

Gaara twitches. Gaara picks up Sai with his sand and throws him into konoha.

* * *

"I know he's mean but ya don't have to punch him that hard Sakura-chan." Naruto complained.

" eh.." Sakura muttered.

Kakashi then appeared with a poof of smoke.

"Sorry, I was just helping the old lady cross the street." said Kakashi.

"LIAR!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Anywho, Naruto it is your turn to spar today." said Kakashi.

" Yessss!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto then ran over to the middle of the training feild to spar with Kakashi.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, go!!!" Kakashi counted.

Naruto then dissapeared behind a bush and created 8 shadow clones. Meanwhile, Kakashi unleashed hisharingan and through 20 kunai knives in each direction. before he could see anything else, a shadow clone grapped his back and held on. Then, The shadow clone disspeared as a shurikan hit its back and Kakashi hid behind a bush.

Two seconds later, a naruto with a rasengan flew behind Kakashi.

"It's over Kakashi-sensai!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi then grabbed Narutos hand and flung the rasengan into a ...

" Fireball jutsu!!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto went on fire and ran into the feild screaming.

"AHHHH! I'M ON FIRE!!! AHHHHH!!" Naruto yelled.

Just as Kakashi was about to help Naruto, 6 shadow clones surronded him.

" Shit! Chidori!" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then ran through the shadow clones and stabbed the on-fire Naruto in the shoulder. Meanwhile, the shadow clones snuck up behind Kakashi each with kunais.

"_poof! poof. poof. poof. poof. poof! " _Naruto-on-fire muttered under his breath.

" Ha! If you stab the user all the clones dissapear. AH!" Kakashi said.

5 Clones stab Kakashi in the back.

The on-fire-no shoulder Naruto disapeared.

" Shit!" said Kakashi.

The 5 clones disappeared, leavind a perfect Naruto, and a Kakashi with 5 knives sticking out of his back. Sakura then ran over and pulled the knives out of Kakashis back.

" Allright, you win Naruto, now get the hell away from me!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Then Naruto and Sakura started walking back home.

" Ya know you were pretty cool out their naruto." Sakura acknowledged.

" Thanks Sakura-chan.(naruto grins)"

"You're welcome. (sakura grins)"

"Would you like to eat ramen with thy."

" ....Maybe."

" YESSSS!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai just fell through the roof of the hokages house.

"Hello big-breasted, skunk-whore." said Sai.

Tsunade twitches.

* * *

"So Sasuke ya got the plan?' asked Tobi.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_

"What's that noise." Tobi said.

Sasuke looks up with his sharingan and sees a brown figure flying across the sky.

" It's gone now, but I belive his name is.... Sai?" said Sasuke.  
__________________________________________________ _______________

**A/N- Yes, I hate Sai, and Naruto didn't even start his relatioship with Hinata so NaruSaku will wait some. please rep!!!!**


	3. Choji has aids!

**Sorry for the wait. Oh, and Pillar of Winter please don't reply, because you don't read Naruto so how could you understand the plot, or some of the japanese words? Your just replying because you will flame anything I write. Peace out.**

_blah- thinking_

**blah- kyuubi**

**

* * *

**

"....Maybe." Sakura said.

"YESSSS!!!! I'll meet you in an hour!!!!" Naruto yelled, leaping in the air.

Naruto then skipped home singing about cherry blossems.

Half an hour later Naruto stood pacing in a circle thinking of what to wear when it hit him.

_I'll ask Kyuubi!_

So then in Naruto's mind he went up to the fox and was about to say .....? But Kyuubi interrupted him.

**Why have you come idiot boy?**

" I want to know what to wear on my date with Sakura-chan!!" said Naruto in a whiny voice.

**...Why are you asking me this? I'm a demon serial killer for christ sakes!!!**

"Who else am I suppose to ask? I have no parents! No friends that are obsessed with fashion!" Naruto stupidy retorted.

**Since when am I a "freind" that is obsessed with fashion?**

"...Good Idea! I'll ask Rock lee!" said Naruto.

**... I never said that.**

"Thanks fox!!" replyed the blond ninja.

Naruto then dissapeared from the cage.

**Weirdo...  
**__________________________________________________ _______________

10 minutes later...

"Rock lee what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Staring at Neji's youthfull buttocks." anwsered the taijutsu specialist.

" Your gay!? Look what should I wear on my date?" Naruto said.

" Just wear what I always wear!" said Lee. ( Lee hands him one of those green suits)

" Thanks Lee!!!" said Naruto.

Naruto dissapeared.

"Now I can get back to masterbating!!!!" said the gay boy.

20 minutes later.

" I'm hereeeeee." Naruto screamed while baning on the door.

"_God! I can't beleive he actually came here!" Sakura thought._

_

* * *

_

5 minutes later...

Naruto sat next to Sakura. Sakura ordered her ramen then tried to talk to Hinata who was sitting next to her.

"Hey Hinata!" said Sakura.

" H-h-h-h-hello Sakura. Oh yes! I was told to give you this from the KAB organization." said Hinata, hands her a note. (Hinata then left.)

Sakura looks down and see's an invation to a meeting, when Chouji walks in crying.

"Whath wong chohi?" said Naruto. (Mouth stuffed with ramen)

"I have aids!! Wah-hah-hah-hah..." cryed Choji.

" Where did you get aids from Chouji?" asked Sakura.

" From the Chimpanzee I had sex with." Choji cryed.

"...."

GULP! (Naruto's food being swalowed.)

"Why did you have sex with a chimp that has aids?" asked Naruto.

"Because she is my girlfriend that I adopted from the african jungle. cryed Choji.

"You're dating a chimpanzee?" asked Naruto.

"Yes!! And her name is Chimpy!!!" cryed Choji.

Sakura then bangs her head against the table continuesly.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Sai screames while flying over Africa.

Thump!

Sai looked around him and saw 20 tigers surronding him.

"Good kittys!" Sai said in panic.

All the tigers then pounced at him and Sai screams like a girl as he got mauled by tigers in Africa. then it hits him.

" Ahhhhhhh! WHY AM I IN AFRICA?????!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sai managed to yell under the felines fury.

* * *

**A/N- Yes I know that both nejlee and chochimpy are very fucked up. But I asure you, that the rest of the pairings ARE regular, straight pairings. Everyone exept Pillar of Winter, please reveiw! And I this counts for the whole story, I have nothing against gay people!!!!!!!!**


	4. Shit no Jutsu!

**Hello again. Beware! This chapter contains lemons!!! And, Pillar of Winter, stop it. It's annoying. Go away.**

_blah- thinking_

**blah- kyuubi/inner sakura**

* * *

Sakura then lifts her bleeding head from the table. Sakura twitches.

"Why couldn't Chimpy tell me she had AIDS?? Awwwwwwwwwww! How could I have aids!!!!" Choji continued to cry.

"STOP FUCKIN AFRICAN PRIMATES!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the crying boy.

" Waaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! But we're in love!!!!!" Choji cryed.

Choji then walks away sobbing.

"Man! This is the weirdest day ever!" Naruto complained.

" I think I've noticed...." said Sakura with a shocked expression.

"Oh yeah! Sakura-chan, do you want too see my cool new jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"....Sure Naruto." said Sakura. (Sakura slurps up the rest of her ramen)

Naruto then runs in front of the ramen bar and screams-

" Shit no Jutsu!!!!" Naruto screams.

Naruto then takes off his pants. (Sakura pukes) He takes a shit and dissapears only for a face to appear on the diahrea.

"Oh shit! Why did I turn into diahrea?" Naruto complained looking at his brown body.

".............."

Sakura then waks home, locks herself in her bathroom and takes a bath and dumps a radio in the water in a poor attempt at suicide.

* * *

Naruto then hopped along the road looking for his preciouse Sakura-chan. When suddenly, Hinata stepped on him!!

Squish!!!

" Mpppphhhhhhhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed from under Hinata's foot.

" What was that noise?" asked Hinata.

"........"

_How could she not relize she just stepped in a piece of shit???_

About an hour later Hinata arrived home and went up to her room. She then tossed off her shoes leaving shit-Naruto on the side of her room.

" Hmmm, My clothes are dirty, maybe I should change!" Hinata said.

Hinata then looks out the window for any closet perverts and then sees that their are none, so she opens her closet and takes out a fresh pair of clothes.

_OMG!!! Hinata's gonna get naked!!!_ (Naruto's perverted side begins taking over)

Hinata then rips her jacket and pants off leaving her in bikini-mode. Naruto then shuts his eyes quikly.

_Oh no! I can't betray Sakura!!! Must not look!!! Must fight urges!!!_

Thwap!

Naruto peeks one eye open and sees Hinata's bra on the floor.

_Aw, fuck fighten!!!!_

A lump forms on the lower side of the diahrea.

"Hmmmmm........ Why won't Naruto-kun notice me?" Hinata said to herself.

_Notice her?_

Naruto opens both eyes and sees Hinata looking at her self in the mirror in nothing but blue panties. Naruto then notices her huge boobs!

_H-h-h-h-h-h-h-u-hu-h-uhuh-huge b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-ooooobs!!!!_

A few white drops come out of Narutos lower lump. Hinata then lifts her left hand to her left breast and twirls her index finger on it.

"Aw, .... I got it, masturbation!!" Hinata said giving herself an idea.

Hinata then squishes her left nipple with her thumb and index finger, she then begins to moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata moans to herself. ( She's pretending she's having sex with Naruto)

Hinata then raises her right hand and completly squishes her right breast.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata moans.

Hinata then ripps her wet panties off and thrusts 3 fingers up it.

" Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" Hinata continues to moan.

Hinata then continues to thrust her fingers in and out quikly. And starts to orgasim.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, I am about to cum!!!" Hinata yells to herself.

Hinata then cums all over her bed.

"Shit! My bed's all filthy now!" Hinata complained.

Naruto lay unconciouse in erotic fantasies. Hinata then quikly puts on her clothes and notices the diahrea on her shoe.

"Goddam dogs taking shit all over the place." said Hinata.

Hinata then picks up the shoe and scrubs the diahrea off her shoe and down the toilet!

Naruto then wakes up as a piece of diahrea in the sewer.

"Uhhhh, What happened, oh yeah, Hinata boobs!!!" Naruto said while waking up.

Naruto then looks around him and sees he's in the Konoha sewer system. Naruto then undo's his jutsu and walks through the sewers naked.

"I hope Sakura will forgive me!!!" Naruto said.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi, and a burned and electracuted Sakura stood at the training posts waiting for Naruto.

" Goddamit where is that baka?" Sakura said.

Suddenly Naruto pops out of the ground naked, and with sewer water all over him.

" Here I am!" Naruto said, not relizing he's naked in front of the love of his life.

Naruto looks at Sakura, then at his dick. Sakura, falls backwards unconciouse with foam dripping out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N- No flames, no Pillar of Winter and his other usernames. No just writing- "you suck!".**


	5. The KAB Organazation

**Hello once more! I felt like posting two chaps today. Pillar of Winter, I blocked you, now stop making other usernamess! All my stories are like grafitied with "you suck!" "unblock my other username!". Oh, yeah regular people, the story id gonna start getting more serious now. And new character, his name is Katsuna, he's a messanger from the sand village. Longest Chapter ever!**

* * *

Naruto looks at Sakura, then at his dick. Sakura, falls backwards unconciouse with foam dripping out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled jumping over to Sakura.

"Naruto, what are you doing here naked? Go put some clothes on!" Kakashi yelled shooing him away from Sakura.

Naruto then walked two feet away, made a hand sign and his usual uniform appeared. On the otherhand Sakura groggily got up and wiped the foam off her mouth.

"Naruto? Why were you late?" Sakura asked while getting up.

"Well, um.....ya see.....I was at Hinata's house." Naruto said.

"Doing what?" Sakura asked.

"Look, talk about it later, the point is you have a mission to Otogakure tomorrow. Oh! and where is sai?" Kakashi said.

"Um...Well." Sakura began.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sai screamed while continueingly getting mauled by Tigers.

* * *

"...He...um Died, yeah, he died!" Sakura said.

"Alright, you're dismissed. I have to go talk to Lady Tsunade about getting you a new teamate." Kakashi said, and then with a poof he was gone.

"Now, what exactly were you doing at Hinata's house?" Sakura asked in an evil voice.

"Um...We were....baking cookies!" Naruto said with a fake smile.

BAM! Sakura punched Naruto 3 feet down the street.

"You expect me to believe you were at Hinata's house baking cookies? How stupid do you think I am?" Sakura screamed walking over to Naruto.

" I don't think your stupid, you're very smart! But... why do _you_ care what I was doing at Hinata's house?' Naruto asked with another grin.

_Wait.... why do I care what he was doing at another womens house, that was more important than a mission breifing?_

**Um.. you're jealous?**

_No I am not! Why would I be?_

**Cause, we're in love with him.**

_We are not!_

**Uh-hu!**

_Whatever..._

"I don't care! Now get over here!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he got up.

Naruto then got walked over to Sakura and then.... BAM! Sakura punched naruto another three feet into the air.

"Oww... what was that for?" Naruto asked while rubbing his cheek.

"_That_ was for leaving me there to pay for all your ramen yesterday." Sakura said.

"I told you, I was showing you my new jutsu!" Naruto whined.

"New jutsu, my ass!" Sakura yelled as she walked over to Naruto yet again.

"Fine! Don't beleive me, just... are you done yet!?" Naruto said.

"No, I am not." Sakura yelled back.

Sakura walked over, picked him up by his shirt and then....

_Now, to kick him in the nuts...._

**No! We need those!**

_For what?_

**In case we ever get married and wanna have kids!**

_In your dreams!_

**I'm warning you!**

_Fine!_

BAM!!!! Sakura punched Naruto again four feet into the air.

"God dammit! Will you stop punching me already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am done. And that was for appearing in front of me naked!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess I kinda deserved that one..." Naruto muttered.

"Good, now I have to go." Sakura said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I am going to the KAB meeting that this note that Hinata gave me says to go." said Sakura.

Hinata's name alone started to give Naruto a boner, cause in Narutos mind he sees a close up of those huge boobs!

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

"No, It says kunoichis only." Sakura says as she points to the note she just took out of her pocket.

"Aw, Well any way I guess I'll go home now. Oh, yeah! If you still don't beleive me about the ramen, I'll take you there again for a date!" Naruto offered.

"No Naruto, I will not go on a date with _you_, now I have to go now." Sakura said, and with that she walked away. Naruto then walked home and decides to eat some instant ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hokages office Lady Tsunade and Kakashi were standing there.

"Have you told all of team 7 about their A rank mission tomorrow." Tsunade asked.

"No, I didn't tell them the rank cause Naruto would probably go beserk if he knew what the mission was. And Sakura told me that Sai is dead, so we also need a new teamate." said Kakashi.

"No, some ANBU told me that they found him being mauled by Tigers in Africa." Tsunade replyed.

"...Africa?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Afri-" Tsunade began.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled so the person on the other side of the door could hear.

A tall bald man walked through the door. He wore a Sunugakure headband and had many bandages wrapped around where his hair should be. He wore tan pants, and a tan sweatshirt and a very serious expression on his face.

"Katsuna..." Kakashi muttered.

"What are you doing here, Katsuna I have many things to deal with today." Tsunade said in a very serious tone.

"I have an important message from the Kazekage, concerning the safety of this village. And I wish to speak to you alone." Katsuna said.

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it does you Jounin shall be informed later, this village is very lucky that our Kazekage likes you. Otherwise, you would be obliterated in a second. We are the ones who send Konoha most of their information from outside countrys. No if you don't mind, please leave the Kazekage ordered me to speak to Lady Tsunade _alone._" Katsuna said coldly.

Kakashi then left the room, he then looked behind him at Katsuna before he closed the door.

"So what is it so important that you have been sent to discuss with me?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in some Akatsuki hideout, or where ever it is that Sasuke and Team Hawk stay, Tobi was walking down a long hallway looking for Sasuke Uchiha, the one that Naruto and Sakura have been searching for for the past four years.

_This boy must be real cold to wipe out his whole village like he wants._

BOOM!

_What's that noise? Oh, yes it must be Sasuke practicing that new technique he's going to use to wipe out Konoha. I'd best follow the noise to see where he is._

So Tobi followed the noise outside the hideout and saw Sasuke leaning against a rock sweating and panting.

"Sasuke!" Tobi said, gaining Sasuke's attention.

"What is it now?" asked Sasuke.

"Before we can go to Konoha, you and your buddies have to be accepted as official Akatsuki members." said Tobi.

"How do I do that now?" asked Sasuke.

"You're going to have to meet with the head of Akatsuki to confirm you have the right intentions." Tobi explained.

"Have I not already shown that I do? Wait... we've already met Pein." Sasuke said. ( In my story Sasuke met God realm already.)

"Pein isn't the real leader of Akatsuki. Nagato is." Tobi said.

"Who's Nagato?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow afternoon." said Tobi.

* * *

Sakura was wondering around the alleyways of Konoha, looking for the place where the KAB organazation is.

"Hm... where is this place? Hinata better not have set me up. Yah! That's it! Naruto was at Hinata's house making up some plan to lead me out here. Nah, he wouldn't do that he loves me to much! He was probably trying to stop her evil plans! God, I should have let him come with me!" Sakura said to herself.

**Where do you get these ideas?**

_Well, it's the only logical anwser!_

**No, it's not. Hey! Look!**

_What?_

Sakura turns around and sees a big rusty building that has a big rusty sign on it saying with 3 big letters - KAB with a smaller word- organazation- under it.

_Is that it? That old rusty building?_

**Looks like.**

Sakura then slowly walks in to see nothing but pitch black.

"Helooooooooo! Is anybody here?" Sakura said.

_Flick!_

Then all the lights turned on showing 3 girls and a chimpanzee and Sakura with a reaaaaaaaally pissed off expression.

"Ino! TenTen! Hinata! I was wondering through the dark alleyways just to see you guys!!" yelled a steaming Sakura.

"Shhhhh! Sakura, be quit! This is our secret organaztion, sit down." Ino said.

"Why couldn't I just go to your houses instead of wondering all over Konoha! And Hinata! You knew about this... Wait....HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"W-w-w-what Sakura?" Hinata stuttered.

"You! You! Naruto left me to pay his ramen so he could go to _your _house yesterday!!" Sakura yelled.

**Oh yeah! She took our man!!!**

_Shut up!_

"N-n-n-na-naruto-Kun wasn't a-t-t my house yesterday. I would know!" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh yeah! This is getting interestning!" TenTen wispered to Ino.

"Yes! He was at your house yesterday after noon!" Sakura screamed.

( Hinata's thoughts) _N-naruto-Kun was at my house!!! While I was masturbating!!!!_

And with that Hinata fainted.

"Aww, you made Hinata faint. Eh, guess we know Hinatas story for this week!" said Ino.

"What do you mean Hinata's story? Why is their a Chimpanzee here, and what is this place?" Sakura yelled.

"I told you not to yell! And first of all, this organazation is to help us with boy problems!" said Ino.

"Okay. But why is there a Chimp from Africa here?" asked Sakura, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Because, she's Choji's boyfriend and she gave him aids!" said TenTen.

"........"

"Look, we are asking you to join Sakura cause your having boy problems. We all do! Hinata has her crush on Naruto, I have my crush on Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. And Shino and Kiba have been stalking TenTen. And then we brought you down here cause it seems Naruto's in love with you." Ino explained.

**More compition eh?**

_Shut up._

" Well I am leaving, I don't have any boy problems!" Sakura said as she got up and walked to the door.

Then as she was shutting the door, Ino called out and said "You'll see! Our next meetings at 3:00 next week!".

"Whatever!" Sakura said and with that, she left.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting alone in her office again with a freaked out expression on her face.

_God! If what Katsuna said is true, then Konoha is in deep shit!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N- Whew! That was like 2,000 words! Now, please only make reveiws that have to do with the story!!!!**


	6. Hinata Problems

**Hello again! This is Chapter 6 of Love and Pain and it's coming your way! Some more lemons.... And please note, that I may have to change this to Romance/Adventure or Romance/Drama..... I'll see how the story preceeds.**

blah- talking

_blah- thinking_

**blah- Kyuubi/inner sakura/me**

**_blah- Naruto's dream/Tsunade's flashback_**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic, I would be working on the next manga chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Hinata Problems**

* * *

Along the rocky mountains, sat Uchiha Sasuke the boy with serious mental problems. He was sitting there training, like he did every night. Training for his barrage on Konohagakure the leaf village. He had never thought about this before, until Madara told him the horrible truth about his clan. He was supposed to set off in one month on his march to Konoha with his comrades, Madara, Suigetsu, Juugo and the whore Karin.

BOOM!!!

Again an expolsion was heard as Sasuke continued his secret training that would destroy the leaf village in one blow.

_It is not enough! At this rate I will never finish in time! Now, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_

BOOM!!!!!!

_Wait what did Madara say about Nagato? Oh, yes we are supposed to meet with him so that we can blow up Konoha. Now, I've got only one try left until I run out of Chakra! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!!_

BOOM!!!

" Huuuh.... huuuh... that should be enough for today...."

* * *

Bang!

That was the sound of Sakura banging her door shut after walking home in the middle of the night from some old rusty building in the middle of downtown Konoha.

_Gah! How could that bitch Hinata have me wonder all the way out there to state the oblivious!_

**That we have boy problems? **

_No, about Ino, Tenten and Hinata! We do not have boy problems. And since when are we a we?_

**We share the same body. And, we did not know that much about Tenten, we should go back next week.**

_Fuck Tenten, we are not going back there. I admit that we had boy problems back when Sasuke-Kun left, but now we don't._

**Yes, we do. We are in love with Naruto. Use the Sasuke-_Kun_ all you want. You can't stay in denial forever!**

_I am not in denial, okay. I do not like Naruto! He's like we have any sort of relationship._

**He is, because he loves you, and you're in denial that you love him.**

_Fuck his feelings! I couldn't care less if he married Hinata! And Sasuke-**Kun** loved us as well._

**Traitor!**

_Fuck off, bitch._

**Dude, calm down! . We are one in the same, stop being all pissy and shit.**

_I am not being pissy, I am just knocking Hinata off my friends list. I am going over to Narutos house._

**For what?**

_To beat him up for making this plan up with Hinata-basterd._

**What plan?**

_You know, the one to sent me out to this "KAB organaztion"._

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuh..." Hinata moaned as she groggily got up in the building.

" Oh you're up! I can't belive Ino and Chimpy had the nerve to leave you here unconcsius." Tenten said who was seating next to Hinata.

"W-what? The meetings over? What t-time is it?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know, like around 7." Tenten replyed.

"W-why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, to avoid KIba and Shino." said Tenten.

"Oh! Well, I have to go now and see Sakura.' said Hinata.

"Okay, bye!" said Tenten. And with that the two left the building, locked the doors and headed off home.

* * *

**Are we there yet?**

_No! It's at least another half hour till I beat the shit out of Naruto._

* * *

_I'm almost at Sakura's house, just got to turn on Chinura Ave._

* * *

_Turn on Chinura Ave...._

Bang!

Sakura and Hinata banged their heads together as they both turned on Chinura Ave at the same time. First, Sakura got up wobbily and saw Hinata who was getting up as well.

**That Bitch is going down!**

_Oh, that's right!_

"O-oh, sorry Sakura was just looking for you." Hinata stuttered.

**Oh, what does she want! We got to punish that Bitch.**

_Yah, I knpw the perfect punishment._

**What?**

_We hook her up with that Baka, Naruto._

**You better not do that!**

_Oh, I will. Ha ha ha ha ha ah haha ha haa! **I will!!!!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Meanwhile at, Narutos house he had just fallen asleep and began to dream.

(Narutos dream) **_Naruto was sitting at Ichirakus with Sakura when Hinata walked up to them._**

**_"What do you want, bitch!" Sakura yelled who now had a mustache appear on her face._**

**_"I want Naruto-Kun.... To feel my boobs." Hinata said in a sexy tone._**

**_"Hell yah!" Naruto screamed yanking Hinatas hand and running home._**

**_"Oy! You better not cheat on me bitch!" Sakura screamed after the running couple._**

* * *

Back, were Hinata and Sakura were standing...

"What did you want to find me for?" Sakura asked trying her best to resist the urge to rip out Hinatas throat and squash her brains.

"I-I-I wanted to ask you...... how can I get N-Naruto-Kun to like me like he likes you?" Hinata asked.

* * *

(Dream)

**_Hinata yanked Naruto up to his bedroom._**

**_"So, big boy! What do you want to do first." Hinata asked seductivly. And with that, she took off her shirt, revealing a tiny bra holding back giant boobs._**

**_"...." Naruto stood their in shock with his growing boner._**

* * *

"What do you mean 'How he likes me?'? " Sakura asked.

"Like how he's in love with you and dreams about **_you_** every night." Hinata said with emphasis on the you.

* * *

**_Hinatas pants slid to the floor, witch left her in a bikini._**

* * *

"What do you mean dreams about me every night?" Sakura asked.

"Dreams about you every night, b-because Naruto-K-Kun's in love with you." Hinata replyed.

"And why would I care if he's in love with me? Sasuke was too...." Sakura said.

(HInata) _Dude! This girl is in a serious state of denial!_

" I am sure he was, no can you anwser my question?" Hinata asked.

"Are you impling that Sasuke wasn't secretly in love with me?" Sakura shot back with anger.

".......... Look, the point is, how can I get Naruto to be in love with me? How can I be more like you?' Hinata asked.

"How do you know that Naruto doesn't love you already?" Sakura asked.

"Beacuse I know he isn't.... I know...." Hinata said glummly.

* * *

(Dream)

**_Now Naruto and Hinata were laying in bed, completely naked and Naruto was sucking on one of Hinatas huge breasts._**

**_"Oh Hinata, I love your boobs!" Naruto said._**

* * *

"Well, I don't know then why don't you act like me, after me and Naruto get back from our mission to Otogakure tomorrow." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea! Wait, w-what mission?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I don't know now move, I have to go ..... get myself some instant ramen." Sakura said.

**Wow, nice save.....**

_Shut the fuck up._

Hinata then left leaving Sakura one block left until she could beat the shit out of Naruto.

* * *

**_"Oh, Naruto-Kun, that feels so good." Hinata moaned. Naruto then licked his way down to her slit and started tounge-fucking her._**

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of Naruto's door with a very pissed expression.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Baka, open up this door!" Sakura screamed. No anwser.

_He better be home._

**Sakura, you asshole! Do you see what you just did! You just gave our Naruto-Kun away to some stuttering bitch!**

_Yes, that is their punishment for leading me out there. Now, where the fuck os he?_

**You will pay for what you have done! Once you get out of denial, you will pay!!!!**

_Fuck off._

"Oh, that's it!" Sakura said, and with that she broke down Naruto's door and walked up to his room, witch was too locked.

* * *

**_"Oh, Naruto-Kun, I'm cumming!" Hinata moaned. _**

**_And then....... Miso Ramen came out?_**

**_"Omg! Ramen!" Then Naruto kept tounge fucking her and eating ramen at the same time._**

* * *

Sakura then knocked down his bedroom door, and saw him sleeping their with a boner.

".....That sick perverted basterd.....Hinata was right..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked over to the sleeping boy.

"......miso ramen.......Hinata......cum.....slit.....huge boobs....." Naruto was muttering in his sleep, until Sakura punched him off his bed, and onto the floor.

"BAKA! Wake up you perverted basterd!" Sakura screamed.

"Uhhh... Sakura... What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked.

**OMG! He dropped the "chan"!!!!!! Die, Hinata, die!**

" I came to ask you... what were you reaaaaaaaaally doing at Hinatas house?" Sakura asked evily.

" Well.... It's none of your buisness...now get out of my house." Naruto said.

"I can't, Hinata wanted me to tell you that she's in love with you, now go get her and stop bugging me with your stupid "date requests"." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, I will, I'll go and see Hinata after our mission." Naruto said with one of Sai's infamous fake smiles.

"Oh, okay... I will leave now." Sakura said as she went down stairs and left the household, leaving Naruto alone in his room with two broken doors.

(Naruto and Kyuubi)

_I-I, had a erotic dream about Hinata and stopped calling Sakura "Sakura-Chan"... What's wrong with me...._

**Simple kit, you're falling out of love with the pink haired one, and into love with the big breasted one.**

_What do you know about love? I'll go ask Neji or someone who is close to Hinata tomorrow before the mission._

* * *

**That bitch stole our Naruto-Kun!**

_Good. I'm glad, this should be a nice laugh._

Then, Sakura arrived at her house, and walked upstairs.

**He dropped the chan and stopped asking us out on dates!!!! Do you have any idea what you have done! We had nearly no compitition and now the Hyuuga bitch has our Naruto-Kun!!!!!!**

_Good, they were made for each other._

**No! He was ours! He would have risked his life to save us, and now he treats us like dirt! Do YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!??? I'M ASKING YOU!!!!! DO YOU REALIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????**

_I don't know! I just don't understand anything anymore!!!_

**GOOD! I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU JUST LOST OUR CHANCES OF BEING WITH NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!**

And with that, Sakura curled into a ball on her bed and cryed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office she was sitting their thinking about stuff.

_Oh no... the village is in grave danger...._

(Flashback)

**_"So what is it so important that you have been sent to discuss with me?" Tsunade asked._**

**_"Well, the Kazekage sent me here to discuss a attack that may be in plot against Konohagakure." Katsuna replyed._**

**_"Can you tell me the specifics?" Tsunade asked._**

**_" Lord Gaara said that several Akatsuki members, including the Uchiha boy are planning a coup de' etat of Konoha in one month from now, at noon." Katsuna said._**

**_"Can you name them?" Tsunade asked._**

**_" Their rumored names are, Pein, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sasuke, and Uchiha Madara." Katsuna said._**

**_"Madara!! I thought my Grandfather killed him! If that is true... then it could mean the last days of Konoha." Tsunade said._**

**_" It appears he has been in hiding, traing the other cursed Uchiha." Katsuna continued._**

**_"I don't believe you! I saw my grandfather stab him through the heart with my own two eyes!" Tsunade yelled._**

**_" If you, don't believe, then the Kazekage is willing to come here and tell you himself." Katsuna said._**

**_"Fine, I will wait for Gaara to come." Tsunade said._**

**_Katsuna then went out the door and right before he closed it, he said.._**

**_"I suggest you don't tell any one yet..." Katsuna began._**

**_"Why is that?" Tsunade asked._**

**_"....because....you should let them enjoy.....the last days of their lives." Katsuna said evilly._**

(end flashback)

_Please Kami... let this not be the truth...._

* * *

Back in the mountains, Sasuke continued to lay.

"Sasuke-Kun, you should sleep inside tonight, we have to look nice for our meeting with Nagato-Sama." Karin called from inside.

"No... I will sleep out here." Sasuke replyed.

"Whatever." Karin said as she walked off to sleep.

Sasuke looked up at the stars and muttered..

"Something... Just doesn't feel right."

* * *

**A/N- Whew! Reveiw, no flames, and this is definately going to get more serious.**


	7. What is This Feeling?

**Hello people! This is Chapter 7 of "love and Pain" and I am just letting you know, the story will range from 30-43 chapters long!!!! Why so long? Cause I haven't planned out each chapter yet. I'm also noting you that their will be a chapter called "Visions" a chapter called "Rock Lee Vs. Juugo" and a chapter called "March to Destroy My Home". And by the way even though the situation is the same as in the manga, can you make them 18? It'll feel weird to me having 15 year olds having sex, getting married and getting pregnant, Yeah.....**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto yet, Kishi said I should get the legal papers by Wendseday to take ownership of Naruto.**

**Rating- M**

**Pairings- NaruSaku (main) NaruHina (main during the first half of the story) InoShika (side) TenShinKiba (side) ChoChimp (side) LeeNej (backround) SasuKarin (backround)**

blah- Talking

_blah- Thinking_

**_blah- flashback/dream_**

**blah- Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Nagato**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7- What is This Feeling?_**

* * *

It was another bright day in Konoha, Birds chirping, People walking, Sun shining, Perverts peeping. Any stranger would never suspect the impending doom when they first walked into the town. Why was that you say? The Hokage had yet to tell any citizens or shinobi of the leaf of the attack planned twenty-nine days from now. The meeting with Katsuna yesterday had left Lady Tsunade quite stunned.

She sat the wondering all night at her little fancy desk-

_Could what Katsuna said be true?_

_When will I tell the villagers?_

_How could we beat The Uchiha Madara? The one who helped the first build Konohagakure from the ground?_

_How can we beat Pein? We're still rebuilding from his last attack!_

_Please let Gaara be playing a joke!_

And so she was wondering all night until she heard a hard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called from inside.

Two ANBU walked in holding Sai by his shirt (or what was left of its) collar. All his clothes were ripped and torn and he had several large scratch marks on his face and arms.

"Sai?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, we found him being attacked by some tigers in Kenya."The ANBU on the left said as they dropped Sai to the ground.

"Sai, can you explain why you were in Africa?" Tsunade asked.

"I called Sakura a bitch, nuff said." Sai said emotionlessly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly now. Now, Sai can you come over here." Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Sai said as he got up and walked over to the Hokage.

"Alright Sai, now take your shirt off so I can see your wounds." Tsunade stated.

And so Sai took his shirt off, revealing many large scratches and bruises. Tsunade leaned over and started healing Sai.

"How long is this going to take? I have alot drawings to make." Sai said. Tsunade then continued to heal Sai until their was only several minor bruises left.

"May I leave now?" Sai asked.

"Yes, but I would like you to go bring Sakura over here. Naruto and Kakashi will be here shortly." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Sai said as he put his shirt on and passed through the ANBU.

"Now, is there anything you two are standing there for?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Hokage-Sama." The ANBU said as the walked out the door, leaving Tsunade alone to think again.

_Why can't I get what he said out of my mind?_

**_She saw Katsunas cold eyes as he walked out the door. But then he looked back and said..._**

**_"....because....you should let them enjoy.....the last days of their lives." Katsuna said evily._**

_Why?!_

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasuke stood in a room with Karin brushing his hair.

"You know, I can do this my self. You're not my mother." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I know, but don't you enjoy my company?" Karin asked while hiding a blush.

"No, it reminds me of the Konoha basterds treating me like this. All it does is hold me back. Now, please leave my site." Sasuke said.

"Aw, don't you love me at all?" Karin said as she walked away.

"No, but I may have to use you to resurrect my clan." Sasuke said without a care in the world.

Karin makes a very perverted blush.

"SASUKE!!! We have to leave now for our meeting with Nagato!!!" Tobi shouted from down the halls.

"Lets go." stated the boy with deep mental problems.

* * *

Sakura was laying in her bed once again, slowly waking up from her evil dreams.

"Hmmmm.. What should I do today?" Sakura said to herself.

**Get Naruto-Kun back.**

_You still with that shit? Just move on and find a new boy to oggle._

**I can't, how long did it take us to move on from Sasuke-Basterd.**

_First of all, I did not move on from Sasuke-Kun, now I have to go on my mission with Kakashi-Sensai to Otogakure._

**Probably another Sasuke retreival mission.**

_Really? Anyway, I have to eat now, perhaps I'll do to Ichiraku._

**Perhaps, we'll see Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Basterd making out as well when we get there.**

_And, why do I care?_

**Because we're in love with him.**

_Are not!_

**Then why were you crying last night?**

_You were screaming at me._

**I thought you were the pissed off one, for a second there I thought you were out of denial.**

_I was never in denial to begin with, now I have to go._

And with that Sakura got up and put on her day clothes and went outside, toward the ramen shop.

**We better not see Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Basterd making out there.**

_Screw off._

**I hate you so much when you're in denial.**

Sakura then arrived at the ramen shop.

"Oy, Sakura, what are you having today?" Teuchi asked.

"Beef ramen please." Sakura ordered. Teuchi then walked off to get the ramen.

_I am not in denial._

**You soooooo are.**

_Am not, and what gives you the idea that I even like Naruto?_

**You're like his best friend.**

_No, Ino is my best friend._

**Aren't you rivals or something?**

_That's beyond the point._

**Then what is the point? Well then, let's reveiw. You and Naruto-Kun went on a date two days ago.**

_It was not a date!_

Teuchi then walked up and and handed Sakura her ramen.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

"Your welcome." Teuchi said as Sakura began to eat her ramen.

**Then he said he would show us a new jutsu, but instead runs away to Hinata's house. You assume they were cooking up a plan to lure you out there, but when you think about it, Hinata gave you the invatation before Naruto-Kun supposedly went to Hinatas. So after you got there the next day, you were pissed that you walked out there only to find Ino, Tenten, Hinata and that stupid diseased Chimpanzee, correct?**

_Mm-hm._

**Once you got back home you decided to beat up Naruto-Kun, and on your way you ran into Hinata-Basterd who wanted to know how to make Naruto-Kun love her. After you, unfortunately anwsered we found Naruto-Kun sleeping and having perverted dreams about Hinata-Basterd instead of us. You woke him up and told him to be with Hinata-Basterd and he AGREED!!!! **

_What you're trying to say is that I love Naruto and I just gave him away to Hinata-Basterd._

**Um....YAY! Naruto-Kun could have been ours and now he could be over fucking Hinata-Basterd.**

_I would understand all this if I actually liked Naruto that way. But sadly for you, I don't._

**What ever, just look, Sai's here.**

_What?_

Sakura then looked up from her empty bowl of ramen and saw Sai standing there.

"You're alive?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, bitch I'm alive." Sai said as Sakura twitched and cracked her knuckles.

"Say what you're here for, before I blow you into tomorrow." Sakura said while avoiding certain _urges._

"Tsunade said she wants to meet with you, Naruto and Kakashi." Sai said dully, not what ever suspecting his impending doom.

"Where are the other two?" Sakura asked dryly.

"They're already there, bitch." Sai said plainly.

BAM!! And with that Sai was gone. Sakura paid for her ramen and walked off muttering curses.

**Now, we'll find out if Hinata-Basterd has our Naruto-Kun yet.**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Hokages office about 5 minutes after, she punched Sai down the street. When she opened the door she saw Naruto, and Kakashi already standing there.

"Sakura, you finally showed up." Tsunade said glumly, looking up over her desk.

"I am here, wait..... aren't we supposed to be on our mission to Otogakure now?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, what's up with that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you were suppose to have an A rank mission today to rescue Sasuke, but under certain circumstances...." Tsunade began, looking back down at her desk. While Naruto eyed her as though his life depended on it. (Even though in a way, it did.)

"....Under certain circumstances the mission has been cancled." Tsunade finished.

"What!? We could have a golden aportunaty to rescue Sasuke-Teme! How could you cancel it! Sakura-Chan, say something!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and muttered-

"You know, she must have a reason for what she did."

"Hmph!" Naruto hmphed, looking away, toward Sakura.

_Gah! Baka, stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freakshow!_

**You know you like it! Anyway, he probably expects you to rant on how you have to save your precious Sasuke-_Kun. _**

_Why would I do that?_

**Because, you're like..... supposedly in love with him, remember!**

_Oh yeah..._

"Tsunade-Sama, why is the mission cancled?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Their are certain reasons, I can not discuss with you children right now. Look your mission is cancled, go have a blast." Tsunade said. Sakura, then walked out the door slowly, followed by Naruto who was muttering something about not being a child.

"Kakashi, I told you to leave." Tsunade said dryly.

"I am not exactly a child, now tell me what are this reasons?" Kakashi said.

"I can't." Tsunade said.

**_"....because....you should let them enjoy.....the last days of their lives." Katsuna said evily._**

"Does this have anything to do with what Katsuna said after I left." Kakashi asked.

**_"The last days of their lives." _**

Tsunade then looked up ferious and said "Yes it does."

"Tell me what he said."

* * *

Naruto walked into his room and through his broken door and layed down on his bed, about ten minutes after he left the meeting.

_So they found another clue to where Sasuke-Teme is, eh?_

**The old one said your stupid mission is cancled, kit.**

_You're up again, you're usually sleeping all day._

**You make me seem like some old lazy bum who lays in a cage all day.**

_.......You are._

**Look, let's get to the good stuff. What happened with those two mating tools today.**

_Nothing, I guess...._

**You're falling for the big boobed one, aren't you.**

_I don't know, but it's for all the wrong reasons. You should fall in love with someone for who they are, not for their cup size._

**...Eh, the perverted guy wiped some stuff off on ya. Look, you could get some mating with this one, the pink one is too absorbed in that emo brat.**

_Since when did you become a love theropist._

**After the 18th year of being stuck in a cage I decided to find a hobby.**

_Hmph.... Maybe you're right.. It's pretty oblivious that I'll never have a romantic relationship with Sakura-Chan anyway..._

**That's the spirit. Now go fuck the one with the nice tits, before some 20 year old guy locks you up in a kit for the rest of your life.**

_I didn't destroy a whole village._

**Tu-che.**

_I'm gonna go talk to Neji about this. He should know something of what I'm feeling, they're cousins afterall!_

And with that, Naruto jumped out his window, and ran to the Hyuuga house.

* * *

Else where, Tobi, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo arrived in front of Nagatos hide out in Amegakure. (They were staying near Amegakure to receive orders). The four walked foward and saw Konan walking toward them.

"Madara, you are here to see Nagato-Sama, yes?" Konan asked.

"Yes, we are here for the meeting." Tobi said civily.

"Follow me." Konan said as she turned away and walked into the darkness.

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Kakashi stood motionless and shocked.

"That can't be possible.... The first killed Madara in the battle in the valley of the end.....How could you not tell the village, do you relize how important this is?" Kakashi asked.

"What Katsuna said has not been confirmed." Tsunade said.

"You and I both know Katsuna has absouloutly no sense of humor. Even if he did, he would not joke about something so serious." Kakashi said, frustrated.

"I know... I just can't shake this feeling....." Tsunade began.

**_"....because....you should let them enjoy.....the last days of their lives." Katsuna said evily._**

**_The last days of their lives! _**

**_Last days of their lives!_**

**_Last days of their lives!_**

**_Laaaaaaaaaassssst Daaaaaaaaaaaaaayssssss oooooooooooooof theeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiir liiiiiiiives..................._**

* * *

**_"...It's better if you don't look at the body." Jiraiya began._**

**_"What does it matter?....She shouldn't be able to recognize him anyway...." Orochimaru said coldly._**

**_"That's enough, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled._**

**_"Because we're in the middle of war.... It's always been the ninja way, on the battle feild there were no doctors.......but, children these days get carried away easily...especially the day after getting there birthday present." Orochimaru replied._**

* * *

**_"Tsu...nade....I don't want to die yet.... their are so many things I haven't accomplished..." Dan shakily said as Tsunade continued to heal him._**

**_"Stop talking! Dan!" Tsunade yelled over the pouring rain._**

**_"I.....can't....die......here..." Dan said as he closed his eyes._**

**_"Don't worry! I stopped the blood! There is no danger anymore....you will be saved! Dan!" Tsunade said._**

**_"Really.....That's great..." Dan managed before taking his last breath._**

* * *

**_"Liitle Jiraiya is dead." FukaSaku said over Naruto's rambiling._**

* * *

**_You should let them enjoy.... the LAST DAYS OF THEIR LIVES!_**

"Tsunade-Sama, are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.... you may leave now... don't tell anyone what I said." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said as he darted off., leaving Tsunade to break down and cry.

* * *

After several knocks, Neji anwsered the door, only to see Naruto Uzamaki.

"What do you want?" Neji asked boredly.

"Can I come in? I wanted to ask you a few questions." Naruto said as Neji moved slightly. Naruto walked in and abrubtly sat on the couch.

"When did I say you can sit there?" Neji asked , as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"That's not the point, I wanted to ask you a few questions about your cousin." Naruto said.

"What? Wait.... do you relize you just intruded on my privacy?" Neji asked.

"I don't care know let's get to the point, I think I may be starting to have feelings for your cousins boobs." Naruto said.

Neji twitched. "You came here to talk about Hinata's boobs!? What the fuck!?"

"Well, since your her cousin I figured I'll talk to you about, since Sakura-Chan's not interested in me." Naruto said.

"What would give you that idea?" Neji said sarcasticly.

"I'll talk to you about your love life, even you have to have one." Naruto said.

"I don't have one, now if your actually interested in my cousin then go be with her, she has a thing for you anyway." Neji said.

"Hinata-Chan has feelings for me? And you have to have a love life, do you at least have a crush on someone?" Naruto said playfully.

"Yes she does, and I will not tell you who I like, it's too embarrising and I don't trust you." Neji said.

"Why won't you trust me?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Do I need to list it?" Neji asked as he remembered all the pranks Naruto played on him.

"I won't tell." Naruto said.

"Fine... I think I like.... Lee." Neji said.

"............................" It took Naruto several minutes to take this in. Then....

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH H HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GAY!!!!!?????????" Naruto laughed. Neji.... Blushed....Was that possible?

_Neji....blushed? OMG! That's even fucking funnier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Just.... just get out!" Neji yelled.

Naruto then fell to the door and tumbled down the staircase laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Konan opened a door and Sasuke saw a shadow of a giant machine with a scrawny figure stuck to the top.

"**What is it Konan?" **the machine said. Sasuke looked up and saw the Rin'negan.

_This must be Nagato!_

"These are the visitors for your meeting." Konan said as the four walked in.

"**Ah! Uchiha Sasuke, are you ready for your test?**" Nagato said in the darkened room.

* * *

**A/N- Aah! 3,500 words! PLease reveiw! For the love of god, please!!!!**


	8. Official Akatsuki Members

**Hello again, my fellow viewers! I am deeply sorry about the wait, I have just been busy and do to the current events in the manga,had to change some things. So now, I bring you......... Chapter 8 of Love and Pain!!!! By the way, the story will definitely be More then 30 chapters.**

**Disclaimer- What!!!!!???? These are Bleach papers!!!!!!**

**Pairings for the chap- NaruSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ChoChimp**

**Rating M- for several lemons**

Blah- Talking

_Blah-Thinking_

_**Blah- Flashback/Dream**_

**Blah- Kyuubi/Hachibi thoughts/Inner Sakura/Electoraljew2(me)/Nagato/ Pissed Kishi/Extremely pissed beyond all hell, Hinata**

* * *

**_Chapter 8- Official Akatsuki Members_**

* * *

(This happened five hours before Naruto learned that Neji was in love with Lee, and later fell down a star case: This chapter starts at the start of chapter 7... I'll go to current time later on in the chapter.)

The wind blew along the cold mountains silently as though without a care in the world. The sun shining along the rocks revealing stunning images. Along the mountains grew the wonderful trees of the forest. Not everything in the forest was beautiful, much blood covered the skinny branches and along the damp forest floor. Many battles were waged in this once magnificent landscape. Old Kunais and Shurikens were scattered along the floors. Several corpses hung on the trees, or on the jaggy edges of Rocks. The reason for the bloody mess? Shinobi. This small landscape was surrounding Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves was the main reason. Wars were common, and they were not done with their destruction yet. A group organization named Akatsuki was planning on sabotaging the leaf, but that was a reason why _he _was here.

A man, around in his his thirties, lay surrounded by a layer of rock. He had brown skin, a goatee, white hair and two horn marks on his left cheek. A small peek of light his through the rock, waking up the silent man. He stirred, then slowly raised and stated.

"Good... Hachibi, get up! We're about a week away from Konohagakure!" The man yelled.

"Shut up. I just woke up, if the Hokage women tells Raikage anything, he'll be pissed." a loud noise said, coming from behind. And then, there stood a giant bull with eight tails!

"Who cares about him? I just need to get away from it all awhile and sing Enkaaaaa!"

**I hate my life....**

* * *

The birds tweaked and waked some villagers of Konoha, but then again... some people were already awake. And so Choji Akamichi lay in his hospital bed, and a lazy basterd Shikamaru at his side. It was still seven in the morning, and the hospital had just opened for it's first shift of the day. Choji had been carted in here last night, from his AIDS; and Shikamaru arrived at the hospital room.

"Shikamaru... do you think I'll make it out of this alive? I don't want to have to say good bye to Chimpy and everyone else." Choji asked, with little hope in his eyes.

"I hope so, you are my best friend and it would be a sore pain gaining all that food money..." Shikamaru said.

"_Shikamaruuuuuuuu!!_" Choji whined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll live. I mean, god isn't that cruel is he? You've got a whole life ahead of you, a family, kids, a successful job... and a bunch a money from missions, if you die, how will all that happen?" Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"That's not true!! Asuma-Sensai died before he got married, before he got to see his daughters birth! Why should I be any different? I'm sure Kami's up there plotting my death, cause all I did my whole life is eat! I bet Chimpy doesn't even love me!" Choji cried. So Shikamaru leaned over and rested his hand on Choji's left shoulder and with a grin, he said. "Don't cry, Choji, A-Asuma-Sensai was old. Lighten up! You're still young, Kami ain't gonna kill you that soon." Shikamaru said, smiling.

"You have no right to say any of this! Who do you think you are, you don't know what it's like! Laying in a hospital bed wondering if you are going to die! How would you like it, if one day someone told you were dieing of AIDS and had to say goodbye to your family!? How would you like it if you had to say goodbye to Ino?This isn't a joke, I have a 99% death rate, you bastard!" Choji cried as he fell into Shikamaru's arms. (No, this is not ShikaCho! Brotherly love eh!?)

"Shhhh..... shhhh.... Choji, you need to rest. I don't feel like walking in here to see you dead of aggravation. Now... what do you mean, "If I had to say goodbye to Ino?"?" Shikamaru said with a growing blush.

"It's the same as if I had to say goodbye to Chimpy... in a way....." Choji said.

"Yeah, but... me and Ino aren't going out... and we kinda didn't have sex... and she's kinda of not a Chimpanzee..." Shikamaru said.

"You know what I'm talking about, you love her." Choji said knowingly.

"I do not! And hey, what gives you that idea? Do I go around saying that you love Hinata?" Shikamaru said in a very... Un-Shika way.

"Shikamru, what's with you, you don't scream. Anyhow, you know what I'm talking about. You love Ino as I love Chimpy, I think it's plainly oblivious." Choji said calmly.

"Screw you."

" I MISS CHIMPY!!! WAAAAH!"

* * *

(Back to current time, where chapter 7 left off....)

Hinata layed on her bed silently, blushing and fainting every five minutes.

_Yay! Now I know how to win Naruto-Kun's heart! I all I have to do is act like Sakura as soon as he gets back from his mission to Otogakure._

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

_Oh, I wonder who that is... maybe it's Naruto-Kun!_

"Come in." Hinata yelled as she silently got up, and headed down stairs towards her door. As she reached the door, she was rather _shocked _to see her cousin Neji open the door of all people! He never came over!

"Oh... N-Neji-Kun, what brings you here? P-P-Please c-come in." Hinata stuttered as she stepped to the side to allow Neji to walk through the door and sit down on her big blue chair across from her couch. So, Hinata then walked over quickly and sat down on her couch and started lightly shaking as usual. Why would she be shaking, it's just Neji afetr all, isn't it? But why is Neji here, at all, he _never_comes over! So Hinata quickly re-gained her composer and began to speak, attempting to start the conversation.

"So... Neji-Kun, why are you here? Did my father send you?" Hinata asked as quiet as possible.

"Lady Hinata, I think it is obvious why I came here, we both have ...er... _trouble_with the clan. No?" Neji asked, slowly.

"Oh yes, _that_trouble... Neji-Kun is something wrong, does this have anything to do with those two? N-Neji-Kun?" Hinata asked worryingly.

"You could say that, yes in a way it does... but it has more to do with yours, Lady Hinata." Neji said calmly.

"Oh... it's about Naruto-Kun, isn't it?" Hinata said sadly.

"Oh no, perhaps you did not hear what I said, it has to do with both sides, you see Naruto was at my house today and his visit, unveiled some... how should I put this, _unexpected secrets." _Neji said.

"W-What did he say?" Hinata asked, now shaking severely.

"Well, he forced me to let out about Lee , now he'll probably tell everyone in the village, witch will end with father knowing witch will lead to massive problems. On the other hand, he did say that he may be in love with... your breasts." Neji said.

"M-M-M-M-My B-B-Breasts?" and with that, Hinata fainted with a crimson face.

_oOoOoOo_

"Lady Hinaaaaata... Lady Hinaaaaata..."

_Uhhh... what the fucks that noise I'm supposed to be sleeping!_

"LADY HINATA!!!"

And so Hinata steadily sat up and rubbed her face. "Uhh... Neji-Kun!? What are you doing here?... oh ye- EEK!!!" And so Hinata fell over again.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji yelled as he ran back over to Hinata's side, to see her still awake.

"D-D-Don'-t-t-t-t-t-t w-worry Neji-Kun, it is j-just very shocking. You know that Naruto-Kun is in love with m-" "Your boobs" "And that Naruto-Kun knows about Lee-Kun, who will now p-probably tell everyone in Konoha, leading to the clan a-aand y-you w-will be kicked out of the clan for being h-homosexual." Hinata stuttered.

"Huuh... yes I probably will have to leave the clan, but I would rather _not _think about it right now... You're lucky, if Naruto becomes Hokage, then the clan _might_, let me say this again _might_accept you and him. But then again, the clan will never except a homosexual, no matter how skilled I am. All I can hope is that, Naruto takes five minutes before he blabs to the first person he sees." Neji said, face-palming himself.

"T-Then why did you tell Naruto-Kun anyway, if you think he will tell anyone he sees?" Hinata asked quitely.

"Well... in order to get what ever information he had about you, out in the open I had to give up one of my secrets and he wanted who I liked... sooo... But anyway, Lee's all about youth and stuff, plus he likes that Sakura girl that Naruto used to like. Speaking of the devil, don't you have a boy to catch?" Neji said.

"O-O-O-O-O-h! A-Alright I better get going then, Neji-Kun..." And with that, Hinata stood up and walked to the door, stood for a moment, then spun around with a red face of... anger?

**"What kind of fool do you take me for?" **Hinata growled in a voice that would make the devil jump in fear.

_I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!_

"What are you talking about, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked as he layed his hands down on his lap.

**"Naruto-Kun is out on a mission in fuckin' Otogakure you bastard. You fuckin' playin' me, bitch? Huh? Answer me ya fuckin' pussy!" **Hinata growled.

"L-L-L-Lady Hinata... what's wrong with you? Do I need to take you to the exorcist again?" Neji asked.

**"ANSWER ME, MOTHER FUCKER!!" **Hinata yelled.

"He said his mission was canceled." Neji said stoically, and then suddenly Hinata blushed an skipped down the street merrily.

_Is it just my life that is this fucked up?_

* * *

The rocks cascading across the land made the tiny little Akatsuki cave hard to find, but not for those dastardly villains who are hiding in there as we speak. Let's see... those included... Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Uchiha Madara, Nagato and Konan. And so for the first time, Sasuke stood there, rooted at the spot. Staring at that man or... what was left of him, it was such a disheveling creature. How was that man even alive? He was emaciated to the point of death and he had these, long... huge... gaping chakra sticks that stuck out of his back. On top of all that was the strange yellow machine his lower strap was strapped to. There seemed to be Black chakra legs branching of the lower part of the strange contraption. Not to mention the huge amount of hideous chakra branching from the disheveled body.

_(Uchiha Sasuke)Who is this man, he should be dead, yet he has the chakra levels of a pure monster! It out powers Itachi by at least ten fold! But then again, it's not so much... when you see this guy angry..._

Sasuke then slowly looked to his right to see that orange lined mask of none other then Uchiha Madara.

_I don't want to pick a fight with either of these guys. Not yet, at least until I master **that **justu. But on the other hand... his companion... _

Sasuke looks over to the blue haired paper woman that led them here.

_Who is she?_

**"Madara. I see you have brought be the young Uchiha and his team, so we can get on with our mission to capture the nine tailed fox. I suspect they are _worthy_, so I can get the ceremony over with and bring peace." **Nagato said.

"Yes, my _lord_. I am, sure they will all be to your liking. Then I can get on with our plans for _peace._" Tobi said as bowed with a ugly smirk behind his mask.

_Heh, bastard you think you'll get out of this alive? Once this is over Konoha will be mine and hatred will lead the world. Screw peace, you forget who the leader is here Mr. **God. **I am the one in charge here, and I'm afraid you are being used. To me, your peace means **nothing**._

**"Excellent. Then peace can finally be unveiled and the world can finally grow up. Come you three, the Uchiha may stay." **Nagato said as the Chakra legs began cracking and ripping out of the ground and moving towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Nagato-Sama! Don't overextend yourself! You know what happened to Yahiko..." Konan said, reaching over to the Rin'neggan bearer.

**"I know" **_Yahiko, you will be avenged. _**"Come"**

And then Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin followed Nagato into the other room, and Konan, Madara and Sasuke were left alone.

"Madara, will this be quick? I need my team for the attack on Konoha and I need Karin for the clan." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, if they are as strong as they say you are, then they should be out in no time. Right, Sasuke? I hope you haven't lied." Tobi said.

"No... I am sure they are up to what ever test they are up against." Sasuke said as a bead of sweat dropped down his neck.

_What is this feeling? Is it fear? What kind of people have I put myself up against?_

"I see."

_oOoOoOo_

And so the three younglings entered the room. Nagato straddled himself down in one position that allowed him to face Team Hawk.

**"This will be your test of strength. I will search your memories, see that your intentions are right and check your power levels and test your courage." **Nagato said plainly.

"How are you going to do that?" Suigetsu asked.

**" Make your life a living nightmare in a genjutsu, that will play out your worst fears and hit your weaknesses and strangle to death. In the real world, it will last a minute and you pass if you don't commit suicide." **Nagato said.

"I honestly don't think you can do that." Jugo said calmly.

**"Hmph. Then you shall be first." **Nagato said, and then slowly he opened his eyes, letting some blood spill out of his mouth.

_oOoOoOo_

And so Sasuke heard many cries of pain and torture as he looked up to Madara's face once again.

"The ritual is beginning." He heard him say.

* * *

So Hinata continued to skip merrily down the street, looking around Konoha for none other than Uzamaki Naruto. So far, she had checked Ichiraku's, the training feild, and Yamanaka's flower shop (Considering he was usually there every day to buy flowers for Sakura.)

_Hmmm... where else should I check now? Maybe I should have asked Neji-Kun where Naruto went, after he found out about Lee. Oh wait, here comes Sakura-San! Maybe she saw him today._

Hinata slowly looked up from her thoughts to see Sakura heading towards her. Sakura was wiping her eyes a little bit, and seemed to have been crying a little bit before Hinata saw her.

"Hinata... oh... it's _you_." she spat as if it were venom rolling off her tongue.

**Stupid little Hyuga trying to steal our precious Naruto-Kun!**

_It's times like this that I really hate you. Anyhow, what does she want this time? I how it's not more shit about that KAB organazation._

"Why, hello Sakura. I was just walking around, wondering where Naruto-K-Kun was. Neji said that your mission was cancled. If you're t-then that m-m-must be true." Hinata said witha sigh of relief that Neji hadn't lied to her.

**Oh, she thinks that she's gonna get Naruto-Kun now, Huh? Uh?**

"I am sorry, but I haven't seen him since the mission briefing, I am sorry I could not have been more of a help, so goodbye." Sakura said as she pushed past Hinata and headed home.

"B-But, oh all right then I guess I'll have to keep looking, maybe I should head around Nejis house or Lee's." Hinata said thoughtfully.

* * *

Sasuke looked up once again as he saw the door burst open and Nagato's machine walkout followed by Team Hawk. Sasuke was not that suprised, for the screaming had stopped a few moments ago.

**"Your team deems worthey, Uchiha. You're next, now follow me. Madara, Konan, watch these two, make sure they don't do anything stupid." **Nagato said.

And then, Sasuke walked past the three men and headed through the door. As he past, he noticed the horrified looks on his team's faces. Nagato once again moved his large chakra legs through the door, making the ground crack with every step. The door slowly closed and a crack was heard as the door shut and darkness filled the room once again.

**"First, I will check your memories, and power levels to see that your intentions are right, then you will have a test of courage where I will play out your worst nightmare, and you pass if you don't commit suicide. Got it?" **Nagato said.

"Hmph! So it's basically just a stupid genjutsu? I faced plenty of those back when I fought Itachi." Sasuke said with a laugh.

**"You laugh at my test, just as your pathetic teammates. You'll see that this is no ordinary genjutsu, as did they. But first, I must read your mind." **Nagato said as he opened his eyes and looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke made a sort laugh, but quikly regretted it as felt a very sharp pain in his forehead.

"Argh!" he screamed as he fell to the floor, grabbing his head and shaking it, yelling out in pain. It felt as though his head was being ripped open and someone playing around with his brains. The pain quikly consumed the Uchiha as he went limp and his sight was consumed by darkness.

_oOoOoOo_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he was suddenly in a long, open grass feild and in his seven year old body.

"What happened? Where am I? Nagato? Madara?" Sasuke said slowly, stirring as though he had been sleeping for years.

"Madara? He's been dead for years." he heard a gruff voice say.

"What... who are you?" Sasuke stood up and saw none other then a man, in a hokage outfit... and he looked an awful lot like... Naruto? But he looked like 26 years old!

"Oh, you look just like my old friend Sasuke before he died. Where's you parents, kid? You're my son's age, also." Naruto said.

"P-Parents? Mine died a few years ago, by the way where am I?" Sasuke asked, trying to put on the nicest act as possible.

"You're in the village of Konohagakure of course, and my names Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage! By the way, you have no parents you say, you can stay at my house!" Naruto said with a joyful laugh.

"N-No, I don't want to be to much trouble, I'll just go now." Sasuke said.

"But why... **Sasuke? It's a shame you weren't able to destroy Konoha all those years ago. It really is a pity that you were killed by Danzo and the village elders. Hah! The great Uchiha prodigy, killed by a bunch of old goons!" **Naruto laughed in a sickening tone.

"What are you talking about?! I-I'll kill you! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, then looked down to see no lightning on his right hand. "Ch-Chidori! Chidori! Why can't I use my jutsu?" Sasuke now looked up again, with tears in his eyes to see a pale fist shooting towards his face. "Wa-" BAM!! And Sasuke flew five down the road and let some blood flow out his nostrils. He opened his eyes once more, to see Fugaku Uchiha, standing in the place of Naruto.

**"You fool! Itachi was always better then you, it was sad to see your mother giving you false hopes _that day._" **Fugaku said as he walked over to his son, and went down to put his son in a choke-hold.

Sasuke shut his eyes quickly, out of pain and spat. "W-Who are you?"

**"Itachi, your mission is to annihilate the Uchiha Clan. They seem to be... stirring up." **Sasuke slowly opened his eyes for the last time to see Danzo's merciless eye. Danzo then, picked up the boy and through him against a tree, witch he fell into. He rolled over to see that he was on the streets of Konoha and he saw himself, Fugaku and his mother sitting at an outside food stand. Sasuke stood up again and ran towards them.

**"Sasuke!!! Hah hah hah ha! I can't beleive you mastered the mangekyo sharingan so quickly, I can't believe I was so lucky to be made your father! Itachi is nothing compared to you." Fugaku said. Both Sasuke's then grew a huge smile on their face and said at the same time---**

**"Thanks daddy!" **

**Their father chuckled for a couple of seconds until, a sword suddenly went through his chest and his body went limp to the floor. Sasuke's smile dissapeared when he saw Itachi standing there, slaughtering the three. Itachi then looked up from his victims and said.**

**"Little brother... you are weak... you don't have enough... hate!" Itachi yelled as he ran toward Sasuke with a sword in his hand. Sasuke quikly screamed and went for a kunai, to stab himself, when he stopped.**

_Oh yeah! This is all just part of the genjutsu, I just got to stop it!_

**So, slowly, Sasuke perfected his chakra and then...**

_oOoOoOo_

Sasuke got up groggily and said-

"I'm a-alive bitch! *hiccup!*" Sasuke said with vomit on his tongue. Nagato made a quick smile and headed back out the door, leaving Sasuke, who slipped back out of conciouness on the spot. Madara looked up from the floor, to see Nagato once again.

**"Sasuke has passed. Now the one who is called Karin, come here, I have a mission for you." **Nagato said.

* * *

Hinata continued walking along the road, until she spotted a mess of blond hair.

"N-Naruto-Kun!?"

Naruto, looked up and said "Hinata-Boobies?"

* * *

And so Sakura landed down on her bed, after all todays walking and sighed.

**She what you've gone and done? You can't fuss, I am your true voice and I know you love Naruto-Kun!**

_Do I?_

* * *

**A/N- Yes! Longest chapter ever! Please-please reveiw! By the way, about the title, I changed it because I decided that it will be a trilogy.**

**Love and Pain-The Begginings**

**Love and Pain 2-The Hatred**

**Love and Pain 3-The Next Generation**

**Don't worry, all the stuff that was origanally in part 1, stays in part 1! Tootles!**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Deciding Now, or Never

**Aloha! It is once again, I electoraljew2 with my infamous story, Love and Pain- The Beginnings!!! Wow, I can't believe I'm already at the ninth chapter and have only 10 reviews, wow! I must really suck at this! But, I'm not writing this for you, I'm writing this for my own entertainment to see that one of my stories could be read by any single human being in the whole wide world. Hell, even Obama could be reading! (I doubt that though...) Anyhow, to any of you who are reading this shit, NaruSaku awa________y!!!! Read & Review.**

**Rating- M (lemons, strong violense in later chapters)**

**Pairings- NaruSaku (40%) NaruHina (15%) ShikaIno (15%) NejLee (10%) KibaShinoTen (10%) SasuKarin (5%) ChoChimp (5%)**

**Disclaimer- For the ninth time, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sakura would have had sex in the last chapter.**

blah- talking

**blah- Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Author's Note/Nagato**

**_blah- dream/flashback_**

_blah-thinking_

* * *

**Previously, on Love and Pain...**

**During one day, Sakura finally accepts to go on a date with Naruto. On the date, they meet Choji, who is revealed to have gotten AIDS from his new girlfriend Chimpy, and Hinata who introduces Sakura to the KAB organization. Afterwards, Naruto finds himself in the presence of Hinata masturbating, witch causes he him to fall for her. Once, Hinata finds out that Naruto likes her, she goes after him. Elsewhere, Tsunade learns that Akatsuki is planning to attack once and for all. At the Akatsuki hideout, Nagato reveals he has a mission for Karin.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9- Deciding Now, or Never_**

* * *

The cascading rocks, sliding over and over one another. The brown slush, known as mud, sliding eerily, all around. Sand dunes roaming the land as the wind cuts the hills into shape. Years of age made the land what it is, but those years of creativity had not planned for the evil men that live there. The unfortunate nature was the home of "Akatsuki" the organization that was after the tailed beasts, so far they had captured them all except the eighth and ninth. Those two had so far, escaped from the groups clutches. But another reason there was for the gathering on this day. It was the day Sasuke Uchiha and his friends were to be accepted as Akatsuki members. And that is where our story begins---

Sasuke got up groggily and said-

"I'm a-alive bitch! *hiccup!*" Sasuke said with vomit on his tongue. Nagato made a quick smile and headed back out the door, leaving Sasuke, who slipped back out of consciousness on the spot. Madara looked up from the floor, to see Nagato once again.

**"Sasuke has passed. Now the one who is called Karin, come here, I have a mission for you." **Nagato said.

"M-Me?" Karin stuttered, obviously shocked by the statement. She took a moment to fully swallow the statement. Why was he choosing her alone? Did he have some sort od grudge against her that she didn't know about? But that wasn't the point; what was the mission. Hadn't he done enough to her already, with that horrible genjutsu? Not even noticing she took a step foward, then another, until she was half-way across the room.

"W-What do y-you want N-Nagato-Sama?" Karin asked as every member of her being shook in fear.

**"You all have proven worthey of being Akatsuki members. Now, we as you should now plan to attack Konohagakure again in search for the nine tailed beast about one month from now, yes?" **Nagato said.

"Y-Yes sir, M-Madara told us earlier." Karin said as she felt the sweat rolling down her face. The anxiety and pain, squirming around her. How could this man expect her do go out now, after what he just did.

**_Karin stood alone in a small room, shaking as she felt the small knife twisting in her kidney. She heard cold laughter from her left and looked, to see--_**

**"It appears that Suna found out about our plans and ratted us out. Though, since they will be more prepared now for the attack, we must devastate them a little early." **Nagato said.

"What are you talking about, Nagato-Sama? Surely w-we can't leave _now_ can we?" Karin asked in fear; Tobi made a small laugh from behind her.

**"According to some spys of ours in Konoha, the Kazekage is coming over there to confirm their suspicions" **Nagato lifts up a small metal device. **"This device, when planted on the back of a persons neck will make he/she kill anyone they see. What I want you to do is plant this on the back of the Kazekage's neck so that when he visits he will cause a considerable amount of damage to Konoha so that when we arrive they will be lower on supplies and such, thus making it much easier to capture Nine-Tails. Of course the device won't go on until I decide, witch will be when the Kazekage arrives in Konoha. You will leave now." **

"B-But, why must I go now?" Karin stutterded.

Nagato threw the device to Karin with his damaged arm and said. **"Leave."**

* * *

Tenten had just had just arrived at her house from the Dango shop. She had stopped there in pour hopes of not running into those two Buffoons, Shino and Kiba who had been following her around the past few weeks, though of course she did pick up some Dango and Anko Sauce. She took the lock out of her left pocket carefully, and stuck it into the lock, twisting it, thus opening the door. She wiped her feet off on the floormat, then stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

As she walked down, the hallway, she heard some low giggeling sounds from her bedroom, but decided to ignore them. So, she then turned left to enter her kitchen and layed the bags down on the kitchen table. Tenten opens the refregirator door, placed the food on the top shelf and is about to close it when she hears some rather _loud _laughs coming from down the halls again. She slams the door shut, throws her coat on the table and starts walking towards her room, when a thought hits her head.

What if there are burglers in her room? Who said they're friendly, they could be enemy ninja! So then the woman takes a Kunai from out of her pouch and slowly walks towards the door in a crouched position. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard more booming laughter and light peeking out from her door, witch signeled that their was definately a human being in her room that must have been looking for something, because they turned the lights on. Instantly, she regretted going to the Dango shop, she should have just stayed at home and dealt with Kiba and Shino.

As fast as she could, she pushed her door open, flung the kunai and rolled through the door. She heard the crack of metal hitting the wall, and two bodys jumping to the sides. As she looked to her sides... she saw... Kiba and Shino and a bunch of messed up playing cards? And oh, wait.... was that her diary? With that, Tenten slowly lifted her body, and within five minutes, both boys where running down the street begging for mercy.

* * *

The blinding sand, ravaging it's way across the desert. It is indeed impossible to see anything around; everything being yellow with a tinge of orange, flying around with no apparent aim. A young man, in his early thirties apparently, was running towards the village of "Sunagakure" at blinding speed. The man was completely covered in a yellow cloak, witch made him blend in with the sand, making it nearly impossible to be spotted. The cloak covering the young man's face, the only thing to see where his cold eyes that made superior men think of cold, dredded prison cells. Yellow everywhere, no average man would know where they were going, but of course, this man was a ninja.

He came to a stop, in front of a giant dome that had one large door standing tall in the middle. There stand two body guards, on each side of the door, and they watched closely at the cloaked man walking up to the man on the right.

"Who is this, coming to enter the village Hidden in the Sand?" the bodyguard said with a gruff tone. The man lifted his cloak that was covering his head for one second, and then hid it once more. After seeing his face, both men eagerly opened the big oaf doors to let the man inside. The mysterious person continued to run forward, up to the Kazekage's tower. He gathered chakra to his feet, and ran up the walls and entered through the first window, witch was the office of the Wind Shadow.

He climbed in upon entrance, and bent onto one knee as he landed in the room. Lord Kazekage sat on his desk, and lazily waved his right hand to acknowledge the man's presence.

"I have informed Lady Tsunade on the attack, Lord Kazekage. She does not believe my words and has asked for you to arrive at a meeting in one weeks time to aprove of my words." the man said.

"Good, Katsuna, leave your cloak and go home. Their is no need to worry, Suna is in good hands." Gaara said.

Katsuna lifted his cloak again and stood up and said "Yes, Lord Kazekage."

* * *

The pitter-patter of feet; running down the street forward, ever onward. Hinata Hyuga had just recently learned from her cousin Neji, that the love of her life Naruto Uzumaki was in love with her breasts since he caught her masturbating in her bed two days ago. Well at least he didn't know she knew he was there, so she hopefully wouldn't have to mention it. Well after Neji came, she went out looking for Naruto and she just found him near Neji's house laughing his ass off. And so that brings us to our current situation as Hinata lands two feet in front of Naruto.

"H-Hinata? What is it?" Naruto asked as he wiped a tear off his eye that was forming from laughing so hard. Hinata stood there silent. She had been running around town looking for him all day and now she froze up. The moment was finally here, she and Naruto would finally be together! She couldn't freeze up in front of him. So she gathered what little courage she had and said.

"W-Well, N-Naruto-Kun I have been looking for y-you most of the day. Big b-brother Neji has er... t-t-told me something." Hinata stuttered in a ramble that ran out of her mouth.

"What, heh, did he tell you too that he's fucking in love with Lee?" Naruto said as he fell down into a fit of laughter. Hinata may seem like the shy girl, but she wasn't that calm when the love of her life was rolling on the floor giggling when she was suppose to confess.

"No, he has informed m-me of something else. D-Do you want to guess?" Hinata asked as she felt some anger.

"What, did Hiashi have a seizure?" And with that Naruto burst into laughter and began banging his fists against the ground.

"No! Naruto-Kun, Neji came over earlier this morning and told me that you were in love with me!" Hinata yelled then quickly shut her mouth and clasped her hands around her lips. Okay maybe her as a person was a _little _stretching it. But once he was dating her, he would learn to love her. But what if he didn't love her; what if Neji made up the whole thing. Of course , she didn't say that _she _loved him so it wouldn't completely be rejection. Naruto stopped laughing. This was dead serious, he should have known that this would come. It all came too quikly before if he knew this was for her more than the boobs.

"W-Wait... what did you say, Hinata?" Naruto asked shakily, praying he had heard wrong and could have had more time to think. This had to be wrong, maybe the Kyuubi was just playing with his head. Yeah, that's it! It's just the Ky-

"I-I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-aid N-Nej-i said t-that you love me." Hinata stuttered as she looked towards the floor and for a second she thought her ears decieved her, but they didn't. He did say something.

"And do you love me?" he said. And that was when her world fell apart. She wanted to stand up high and scream it out to the whole world. She had dreamed about this for nights, she would stand tall and say **_Yes, I've always loved you and I will for the rest of my days!' or 'Yes, of course Naruto-Kun' _**Yes that's the way it was suppose to be. But not every fairytale comes true. Hinata gathered ant last strength from her tire limbs, mustered up her courage and spoke.

"Y-Yes." Hinata let out as a silent tear made it's way down her cheek. Naruto stood as if struck by lightning. His head empty, without any thoughts. A light clicked in his head, and the first thing in his mind he felt was guilt. A one-way love, always chasing Sakura. All these years he chased after the wonderful Cherry Blossem who always had her eye on his rival. The girl og his dreams he had always thought. She had finally accepted a date, just two days ago and he finally for one second thought he had won her heart on a golden mantle. Of course, if things were of usual he could've gently let Hinata down and tryed to stay friends. But things were not the same, just last night, he learned that Sakura would never love him. He was a demon after all. She told him too go with Hinata, maybe she set it up.

But no one knew that two days ago he fell in love with Hinata's boobs. That made everything so much more complicated. Slowly he spoke, hoping to never be heard. "It's good you fell that way, can you give me a second to think? Stay here please." Naruto spoke as if he were a doctor. He sat down for a second on a log, and lowered his head and rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes and walked down the long hall towards the Kyuubi cage.

Hinata stood awstruck, staring. Waiting, for heartbreak or joy. She knew that either he would politely reject her or accept her as his. All she could do, is sit down and wait; wait for her world to change so drastically it's not even funny. Well at least she had a chance, she half expected him to laugh it off with cold rejection. Now she sit and pray in silence. Naruto aproached the cage and woke the fox up with some yelling.

**Grr... Kit, what do you wake me up from my slumber for; it had better not be mor of your failed romance.**

Naruto slowly raised his hand, and then dropped it at these words.

_So you know?_

**You look troubled kit, what is it? The pink or the D?**

_Hmmph... such a way with words. Anyway, I told Neji about these feelings and he obviously told Hinata who confronted me with it, witch brings me to my situation. Kyuubi, Hinata says that she loves me. I mean, she is a nice girl and I like her and all, but I don't know how I feel yet. I just recently started feeling these feelings and already I'm getting it in my face. I don't want to reject her, because that would be cruel. Of course, if I do go out with her, I feel that I would be some how be betraying Sakura-Chan. But she told me to date Hinata, didn't she? Of course then what if I never grew to love Hinata? It would all eventually lead to heartbreak and destruction! What should I do? Do you have the anwser, huh? DO YOU? HUH? _

**God... Look, I am neither you nor am I human. I cannot possibly understand how you feel, all I know is what I would do in your situation. If it were me, I would get over that Pinky doesn't love me and get with D. Even if Pinky did love me, the point of Females is too mate so why get with a flat-chested one if I could have a big-breasted one?**

_Are you saying that I should get with Hinata because Sakura-Chan doesn't love me and she has hot boobs?_

**I don't know how Pinky feels but I'd say if you keep chasing her you'll get nothing in return besides friendship that you could have either way. I can just say to date D, and see how it turns out. It's been a while since I got any ass... mutter mutter.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes, kit now live me alone so I can sleep!**

_Fine, you asshole, I wish I never asked you anyway!_

My heart pounding out of my head. Hinata could not think, all she could do is sit and wait and watch as Naruto rubbed hid emples and wispered things under his breath. Occasionally, he would make a frown and such but nothing serious. She held her breath, anticipating, wondering, waiting. Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes and lowered his hands and raised his head. Hinata stood struck once more, here it was, it all came down to this. This dyer moment would decide her fate for Hinata.

"Hinata..." He began, he was at loss for words.

"H-Hinata would you like to get some ramen with me at Ichiraku's?" He said, there it was gone.

"D-Does that mean you love me? I-Is this a date?" Hinata stuttered.

"If you want it to be."

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Age 18 was very confused. Was that even possible? She lay in bed thinking, wondering.

_Do I?_

**What do you mean, of course you do, I know all of your thoughts! What I don't understand is why your so uptight about it. Just go and talk to him, before that slut finds him.**

_You know, that's not a very nice way to talk about your friends. Anyway, how could I not be? How could I love Naruto? That's got to be the biggest joke of the year! How would you like it if I told him all the things you're saying._

**I think he would like it alot, and so would I. Of course he wouldn't believe you, not after what you said last night. As I've said in the past, you'll be lucky if you don't find him making out with the bitch at the ramen shop.**

_Oh that's it, we are going over there right now!_

**How will you even know where he is?**

_He's probably at the ramen shop like he always is, the buffoon!_

* * *

The ramen had just been served. Hinata sat under the yellow awning of Ichiraku's ramen slowly slurping her ramen. Naruto sat silently staring at his steaming soup. This was what he wanted wasn't it? He's got the boobs right? That's all that went through his mind as he sat. _It's for the boobs. It's for the boobs. It's for the boobs. _But, it wouldn't work, the first thing that kept coming into his mind was Sakura-Chan. There was only one way out of this, he would have too kiss Hinata. That wasn't so hard was it? Hinata shakily ate her soup down to the last drop. The number one thing she wasn't expected was a pair of chapped lips on her own. he truly was the number one knuckle head un-predictable ninja.

* * *

Sakura kept on walking forward. She was almost at the ramen shop, just five more seconds; and Inner Sakura couldn't stop rambling.

**I bet you if I see Hinata there... I'll... I'll**

_Stop it with your stupid threats, there's really no point in it all._

**I'm just telling you, I- Oh my god! Sweet Kami...**

_What is it now? Huh?..._

_Lub-Dub; Lub-Dub_

Sakura stood there rooted at the spot truly dumb-founded. Right in front of her was Hinata... being kissed by Naruto over two bowls of ramen. Her heart shrieked in pain; pounding; yearning to be ripped out at that living second. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak as if she were unconscious. The unbearable pain as if being struck by a thousand needles. Tiny, yet almost invisible tears made their way down Sakura's half-lidded eyes. She couldn't make anything into words, so she did the only thing she could do, she ran, ran away from it all.

* * *

**A/N- Okay... I really enjoyed that chapter, I felt like they were really in character. Except for Kyuubi, but besides him. Anyway, the story will be 48 chapters, I have the whole thing planned out. Look, to all you people who add this to your story alert or favorites, can you bother too reveiw? Please? **


	10. What Have I Done?

**Good morning, what a beautiful day. Read and review, for the love of god, please!!!!**

**Pairings- NaruSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaShinTen, ChoChimp, NejLee, SasuKarin**

**Rating- M**

Blah- talking

_Blah- thinking_

**_Blah- dream/flashback_**

**Blah- Ej2/Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Hachibi/Nagato**

**Disclaimer- Kishi owns it, but I but own this fanfic**

**Naruto- What are you talking about, nobody owns me!**

**Hinata- O-Oh m-m-m-m-m-y god! Naruto just kissed me!**

**Sakura- He did what?**

**Naruto- Well you see... I... I... *Five minutes later* _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Love and Pain...**

**After Naruto's so called first date with Hinata, he sees Hinata masturbating which leads him to fall in love with the shy Hyuga Heiress. Later, Hinata confesses her feelings and she goes on a date with him and he kisses her. Sakura, unsure of her feelings towards the man, looks for him but finds him kissing Hinata. Elsewhere, Akatsuki plan on attacking Konoha and Nagato has just ordered Karin to set a chip on the back of Gaara's neck for his visit to Konoha. Choji also reveals that Shikamaru loves Ino.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10- What Have I Done?_**

**

* * *

**

The lights dawned, beginning to lower and darken until there is none at all. Sun slowly lowering, down to the other end of the world. The humid air along the streets of the village of Konohagakure. The children began to go home as the day began to end. The lights along the large Hyuga household began to turn on, and lit up the huge mansion. This was the house of Hyuga Hinata the heiress of her clan. Currently, of course she was not at home though she was out looking for Naruto Uzumaki. Well, at least that's all Neji Hyuga could tell you. He was her cousin and guardian from the cadet branch. The clan of the Hyuga was split, between the main branch and the cadet, but of course it wasn't of clan differences. At least now, anyway.

They used to be very against each other back in the day, some hatred even leaked its way back to the youngins'. The cadet branch supported and protected the main branch from those who wanted to steal the power of the Byakugan and of course other unwanted visitors. For many years rogue shinobi and other ninja were after the secrets of the Byakugan as the Hyuga needed power to protect themselves. And so they decided on the cadet branch and to ensure their obedience they sealed the curse mark on their forehead which caused pain whenever they dis-obeyed the main branch. In turn this followed generation after generation leading up to Neji being Lady Hinata's servant in a way. The cadet was always chosen by being the second born, which was very un-fair.

As you would expect, Neji had always had a deep hatred for the main branch that is... until he dealt with Naruto Uzumaki. He changed the way Neji thought about the world, and that is one of the main reasons Neji supported Hinata's feelings for the Jinchuriki. At this moment Neji was still sitting in the big blue chair in Hinata's mansion waiting for her to return. He knew that Naruto and Hinata would probably not be an accepted relationship because of the Kyuubi, but he had some sympathy for them because he too had a love for someone outside the clans rule. That would be a _male _ninja Rock Lee. This would definitely not go well because if they found out he was gay he would probably be banished and stripped of his hereditary name.

Many would wonder why he loved the boy, as he had always remained distant especially to him. After all the years of Lee trying to be better than him, something finally rubbed off on him most likely. The way he moved about, his positive attitude and his acceptance of most people. Neji did not accept this feeling at first at all, but it was to be expected if it was destiny.

And by the look of the clock, it seems Hinata wouldn't be coming home any time soon. Neji made a short chuckle as he sat up slightly and rubbed his temples. With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards the door. Although his thoughts were not directed towards the taijutsu specialist, he was always on his mind. He closed his eyes and opened the door, and within a few minutes he was halfway down the street. Neji stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked up to the sky and thought.

_Lee... you certainly are a splendid shinobi._

* * *

A young messenger of the sand around in his thirties, walked down the street in silence. He had just been dealing with the Kazekage about the Akatsuki situation. According to some information, it seemed that they were planning on attacking Konoha once again in search for the nine tailed beast. Katsuna did not understand at all why they had to get involved in this thing and not take any sides in any of this conflict at all, since they weren't involved in it yet. The Akatsuki had already sealed Shukaku so they did not have any business with Suna at the moment.

The Kazekage (Lord of the Sunagakure) had a meeting six days from now with the Hokage (Tsunade) to discuss the attack, to assure that it was real. Katsuna allowed himself a small laugh at the foolishness of the Hokage. He stopped dead in his tracks at that moment. He had forgotten something vital to his job aside from messaging.

_Shit! I forgot to check for any intruders that may have entered the village. Luckily, unlike others I can sense it from right here!_

Katsuna closed his eyes for a moment and made a hand sign. After a few seconds, it may have seemed to any ordinary person that he was doing nothing but invisibly he was scanning the entire village of Sunagakure with chakra waves that came from his chest. After about five minutes he opened his eyes and muttered.

"There's one intruder." Katsuna then lifted up the cloak and concealed his face again and ran off to the right.

_Looks like we have another rat to kill!_

* * *

The rocks of the evil organization called "Akatsuki" sat in silence. Madara and the rest of the group left the cave a few hours ago after Karin left. Sasuke was still there however, and they left him a note to go back to the main base. The Uchiha slowly stirred awake and blinked a couple of times. The last thing he remembered was waking up from the genjutsu and then it going black. He sat up and let out a yawn as he slowly rubbed his back.

After a few minutes to let the memories return, he made a small yelp. He smacked his hands up to his eyes and bend over as though he was in head pain. He started sobbing out loud and breathing hard. His brain hurt and felt as though it were ripped out of his head. The thoughts of Itachi, his father and Danzo filled his mind and he let out another muffled scream and some choked sobs.

**_"Little brother... you are weak..."_**

**_"Itachi your mission..."_**

**_The world swirled around and Fugaku appeared._**

**_"Great job Sasuke! That's my boy!"_**

Sasuke laid down and curled into a small ball like shape and let the tears run freely down his face. He felt so miserable and right now, frankly he didn't care if Suigetsu or anyone saw him at the moment. All he cared about was how Itachi was forced to kill his family and the rest of the clan. Right now, he wished for nothing more than to appear in Konoha and tear the Elder's hearts out of their chests. He felt so lonely as if the clan was just slain. The feelings tore up his insides and at that moment, he knew he wouldn't be healed until Konoha was destroyed. He punched the ground multiple times until his anger finally subsided and rubbed his eyes to rid some tears.

As he barely gained his composure, he stood up and head out the door. Once he saw nobody was there, he picked up the note and read it. With that, he left the cave and headed off "home".

* * *

Teuchi and Ayame stood in front of the newly blossomed couple and watched with a sigh and laughter.

"You know, I always thought he would end up with that Sakura girl! Heh..." Teuchi laughed.

"Not everything turns out the way it seems." Ayame said as she stared like a mindless drone.

Hinata felt joy that she had never felt before, as f her whole body was on fire. She was honestly surprised that Naruto hadn't pulled away at all as of yet. And that was all she needed to know that she was his. That he didn't love Sakura anymore, but her. The eternal bliss of the moment, all she had been waiting for her whole life. It was just as great and wonderful as she thought it would be. From the moment she saw him, Naruto Uzumaki lit her world on fire.

Naruto heart gave a large ache and started pumping furiously. He had just done the number one thing he never thought he would do, he just kissed Hyuga Hinata. He wanted to run away, escape this cruel world and die. He didn't want it to turn out this way. Of course he had to kiss her to assure himself aside from Kyuubi that she was the one for him. And he found out, it was all a lie. A silent tear made its way down his right tanned cheek.

Teuchi and Ayame left the room to give the two some privacy, as they felt it was not their place to be. Hinata moaned into Naruto's lips and pushed her body against his. She gently cupped his cheeks, and Naruto could feel her breasts from behind her clothing. Naruto got out of his daze for a second and gently pushed Hinata away with his lazy hands. Hinata blushed furiously and looked away. Naruto sat awestruck, and moved his lips but no words came out.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-K-Kun...!" Hinata stuttered as she blushed as red as an apple. Truthfully, Hinata was not sorry at all, not by a long shot. She yearned to resume her former position. She felt like her world was just ripped apart and she wanted it back. Only one kiss and he was already a drug to her. She needed more of it. More. More. More. She hungered with lust to escape the sit she sat in and reclaim his lips, but she couldn't that would be way to out-of character for her anyway. But she couldn't help but wonder would it happen again? What if he would leave and say it was all a joke? Wait... he was going to speak!

"Hinata... thank you. I have to go now." With a deep breath full of shakes, he gently stood up, pushed the ramen towards the direction of the cooking room and walked away from the stool.

"N-Naruto-Kun? Are we still together?" Hinata yelled after him as she stood up and began to run after him, pushing her empty bowl aside as well. Naruto slowly turned to look at her with a sorrowful expression.

"I don't know... I just don't know anything anymore." And with that, he left and ran home with tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran and ran. She had to; it was her duty to escape. She had to run away from the horrible world and end it all. The pain and angst that wrecked havoc on her heart tore her apart. Her Inner Self was right. From the moment she saw those two's lips locked, she knew she would regret everything she had ever said to him. If only she knew before what it truly felt like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. The despair consuming your world.

Further... Further... the non-stop patter of feet of silk. Faster. Faster. Faster. But not fast enough. She skidded down the road, and made a sharp turn down Kurushimi Avenue and ran more. A few times she tripped over a pebble, but she got back up. She would always get back up. Or would she? Pain. Anguish. Despair. Hurt. Destruction. Loneliness. Intoxication. Madness. Those were some of the feelings she felt in her de-formed mind. It wasn't supposed to be this way. If only... if only... she had listened to herself once, this would have never happened.

Destruction. It all came down to that word. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever could. Not after what she saw. She knew she would never be healed. She wanted to be stabbed... killed... de-capacitated. The end had to come quicker... quicker... quicker. Please. Let it end now, she thought. Horrible. Another word to describe herself with. She was horrible to him, maybe that's why he left her and went to.... her. Forgiveness was just a word... so was happiness. A word bend from hell.

With another leap, she landed in the grass and rolled down a few times. This time, she wouldn't get up again. It had to stop. The tears poured out of her eyes. She screamed into the sky. Only one word went through her mind at this second.

_Why!?_

* * *

The door slammed shut, the china rocked back and forth. Footsteps were heard bursting up the staircase. Another slam was heard. Naruto plopped on his bed and let out a long awaited breath. Muffled screams came from the mattress. Tears ran awestruck down the blonds face; he had never been so confused in his life. Not when he found out he had the nine tails in him, not when he left Konoha for two and a half years, not when Sasuke joined Orochimaru, not when Pain attacked Konoha, never before. Confusing. Un-Sure. Whatever you want to call it, he just didn't know what to do.

Should he go back to Hinata and stay together for the sex? Or should he give up on giving up on Sakura? Should he listen to the Kyuubi, should he not? What is he suppose to know? He had just kissed Hinata Hyuga, when just two days ago he was chasing Haruno Sakura. But... two days can easily change a lot of things. Like with Sasuke, wait... he doesn't need to be thinking about Sasuke know, he has more important things on his mind. He began screaming more deeply into his bed, and moaning with tears. He slammed his fists against the bed and screamed some more.

_Why does this shit have to happen to me?_

**God hates you, and plus live inside of you. That should be enough to destroy anybodies life.**

_You again? Don't you see that you are destroying my life?_

**Yes... but you don't have to be so pessimistic, just do the right thing.**

_And that is...?_

**Stop being a pussy, fuck the pink haired bitch, and go fuck the one with big breasts. The end, all so simple, isn't it?**

_You realize you're talking about rape right?_

**Just do what I say when you wake up tomorrow morning.**

**

* * *

**

Pain. Sakura sat in the grass crying as hard as she could. It felt as though she was being run over by a race horse. It was torture, it truly was. She thought she would be happy, but she was not, in fact she was worse than she had ever been.

**Are you done now, you see what you have done. It has finally happened, you kept on wishing and wishing and now it happened.**

_Well, how was I suppose to know what you were saying would come true!?? I thought you were being sarcastic!_

**Good, now you see. Now go over and get our Naruto-Kun back before he gets too attached to that bitch!**

_No._

**And.... why not? Don't you see how miserable you are already? Are you blind or do you have some sort have hate against yourself?**

_No, I just don't love him. I mean I-I know I'm upset and all, but that's just temporary. There has to be some sort of explanation for this besides me being in love with him, right?_

**Hum... no. I'm pretty sure there's is not. Within in a matter of time, you'll see he's the one for you, date, and then have Kyuubi babies!**

_...That will never happen. *sniff* No. I don't know why I feel this way, but I have to go now, its get late. Hopefully I'll figure it out in the morning..._

And with that, Sakura let out a final yell into the grass and quieted down for a moment. She slowly sat up with a little effort and moaned a bit. Once she composed herself, she gently wiped away most of the tears from her eyes and let a long held sigh. She stared into the dark abyss, the dark night sky hovering high above the emerald trees. The sound of crickets in the night. When she looked towards the street, she realized people were staring at her. She wanted to yell that there was nothing to look at and to go away, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Un-willingly she crouched, and then stood. She hopped onto the street and walked past the glares of the villagers. As she turned back down Kurushimi Avenue and she could still feel the glares burning through her back. She looked down towards the ground and saw the pebble she tripped on before.

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with this crap." Sakura muttered as she kicked the small un-suspecting pebble down the road. She continued to walk, down under the bright moon. Under the darkened sky, and under the stars.

**So now you're taking your mis-fortunes out on rocks?**

_Leave me alone. _Sakura thought to herself as she turned right Chinura Avenue.

* * *

The silence, never ending. The wind gently tapping against the light window. Shikamaru sat with silence in his chair right on the of Choji's bedside. He had not gotten any other visitors since being carted to the hospital with HIV. He looked like he was sleeping now, so Shikamaru finally decided to leave. He gently stood up, trying not to disturb the disease stricken boy. His hand slowly moved towards the knob until he heard a noise. He ignored it and continued to twist the knob open.

"S-Shikamaru... please don't leave yet. I-I don't want to be alone tonight." Choji whimpered. Shikamaru turned around with lightly shocked eyes that the fat boy was still awake, but still caring and warm.

"Choji... you have to understand. You're going to have to be alone tonight. Besides, as long as you don't catch any diseases your case of AIDs shouldn't affect your daily life. You are only here because you might have caught influenza which could kill you now. Anyway, you don't have to worry; I'll be here in the morning. Now get some rest and calm down. Goodnight, Choji." Shikamaru said in hid "friendly" face. He slowly opened the door again only to see a certain purple skirt kunoichi.

"Oh, Ino! What are you doing here; I was just about to leave." Shikamaru said as he looked down with a blush. Ino was holding a basket of fruit in her hand and a coy smile on her lips.\

"Shikamaru, it's you. I was just going to check up on Choji before I go to sleep tonight. Here, I was going to give him a basket of apples, do you want to give it to him?" Ino asked as Shikamaru began to walk past her. He moved his lips close enough to her left ear, where she could feel his breath on her.

"Stay here a few minutes and keep him comfort, he really needs it right now." Shikamaru said in a tone so low and worried that Choji couldn't hear. Ino's expression turned solid to and whispered something into Shikamaru's ear. Choji watched from his bed, pretending to sleep again. He personally thought it was obvious that the two loved each other. But unfortunately, in his condition he would most likely die way before them. He let out a hearty laugh as Shikamaru left the hospital and Ino sat where Shikamaru was sitting before.

"Here, mmm... Choji. I thought you might like these." Ino said with an _un-expecting_ smile. Completely unaware of what was about to be said. Choji moved his head in a daze to the basket; of course his mind was more occupied on how stubborn these two were being.

"Shikamaru loves you, you know that right." Ino's smile dropped of her face in a second. To say she was shocked was definitely an understatement. The basket of fruit dropped out of her hand and two apples rolled out.

Confusion. A word. The best word to describe the life of a ninja. The best word to describe Ino's thoughts at this moment. Her brain was currently clogged with so many thoughts she felt it would explode. She didn't know what to think, so she just said...

"What are you talking about, Choji?"

"That he loves you and you know it too, don't you. I see it in his eyes, the way he talks about you. Everything he does that has to do with you." Choji said with a coy smile. Ino have a crush on him, but not _love._ She thought it wasn't a real thing, but a two way love is generally true. She decided she would confront him in the morning; she did not need to think about this now. She stood up shakily.

"I-I h-hope you do well, Choji." Ino said as she left and slammed the door. Choji rolled over so he was now facing the wall and thought-

**_"I'll be here in the morning."_**

_You better be, because when I die, I would rather not be worrying about your love life!_

* * *

Large footsteps made their way through the forest surrounding Konohagakure, the leaf village. They belonged to none other than Hachibi and the brother of the Raikage.

"Yo, eight-O! We're half way there, seal back up! We don't much of a ruckus when we arrive!" The man yelled. The giant bull and with a large crack warped into his host. The man made a smirk and sat down.

"We'll stay here tonight, we should be there by tomorrow!" the host yelled to no-one in particular. And with that, the brown man laid down and began his snoring session.

* * *

Sand swirled around the gates of Sunagakure. Karin of the Akatsuki gently landed on the ground inside of the gates. She looked around and fingered the small chip in her pocket. She let out a giggle on how the village looked like a sandbox. She quieted down and started to sprint around and look for the Kazekages office. She then stopped and decided to keep looking in the morning. Little did she know that a certain bald man was lurking around the corner.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I'm done with that chapter after a month of waiting. I promise I will update weekly as long as I get at least 2 reviews that I don't have to ask individual for. Next chapter will have the first real fight in it, "Karin VS Katsuna". Don't worry there won't be non-stop fighting until Chaps 34-45 which is the invasion that already has mega-hype. Chappy 2 doesn't count because it sucked, it was only for testing, and it didn't affect the plot what so ever. Lemon lovers, to bad you're going to have to wait until chapter...24**

**Lemon list for the rest of the story-**

**24- ShikaIno**

**29- NaruSaku**

**30- KibaTen**

**Yes, out of 38 chapters left only 3 lemons left. One for each important *Mega Important* pairing.**

**R&R and seventeen more words than chapter 8!! The longest!**


	11. Hyuga Loving

**Hello and welcome to the world of NaruSaku! And incase you think the "TenShinoKiba" Is a threesome, its not. Tenten will only get one of them but I can't tell you because that would be too much spoilers. I don't know when I finished writing this because I write this part before the story and don't bother to update it when I finish! I can only hope that it was shorter than a month. (And that I got more reviews than 2 and I didn't have to ask individually and I updated on May 17 :) But... why am I wasting time talking to you guys?!**

**Rating- M (5 lemons)**

**Pairings- NaruSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KibaTenShino, ChoChimp, SasuKarin**

Blah- talking

_Blah- thinking_

**_Blah- dream/flashback_**

**Blah- me/Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer- .........does ............. not................ own......... it.**

**Naruto- Finally!!**

**Old lady- go to sleep!!! **

* * *

**_Chapter 11- Hyuga Loving_**

* * *

**Previously on Love and Pain...**

**_After a series of odd events, Naruto sees Hinata masturbating at the same time falls (in a way) in love with her. After a little encouragement from the Kyuubi, the two get together and go on a ramen/date, after Naruto is unsure whether he truly loves her and to maintain the relationship. Choji of the Akimichi clan gets HIV and while in the hospital for diagnostics spills the beans to Ino that Shikamaru likes her. Meanwhile, in far away lands, the Akatsuki plan on attacking Konoha in four weeks and Karin is ordered by Nagato to set a chip I Gaara's neck. Currently, she is playing a game of hide and seek with the mysterious messenger "Katsuna"._**

**

* * *

**

The light shining high from the sky. The chickens singing from along the rooftops. Shining along the wooden apartments, blinding insects. Lights gently turning awake inside the Uzumaki household. Shining through the windows, lighting the floor on fire. Naruto Uzumaki lay gently in his sleep tossing and turning under his cotton covers. Dreams plaguing his sleep.

_oOoOo_

**_Naruto ran and looked around. He couldn't see anything besides black. Darkness shrouding his world. Distant murmuring in the way, long down the road. From afar, he could see a pair of red eyes. Glowing into the night. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. They grew larger. Larger. Larger. Closer. Closer. He could now make out a duck-ass shaped head of hair. Out of the blue, appeared Sasuke Uchiha in Otogakure's average cloths. The same way he last saw him._**

**_"Sasuke..." I managed to murmur out of my lips. I wondered how he had gotten here. Had he finally returned to Konoha? Was the long search over? Oh no... He was going to speak!_**

**_"Naruto. Don't take her from me. She is mine. She loves me. You can not have her. She confessed her love to me that day. Leave her. With __me.__" the Uchiha said in a very... Un-Uchiha way. How very unlike him talking about a girl in this manner._**

**_"Sasuke... who are you talking about? How did you get here?" Naruto squeaked out._**

**_"Sakura. You can not have her. She is mine. Sakura dos not love you. Leave us... alone. I can make her happy." Sasuke said again. Unlike himself, talking about love. Bonds. Something he did not have._**

**"S-Sasuke... I'm with Hinata now." Naruto stuttered out of his already sweating body.**

**_"You say that now." Sasuke slowly broke apart. Black crows continuously emitting from his body until he had none. Just crows circling around Naruto. Slowly they all formed right in front of the blond, forming another Uchiha. He drew the sword from his back slowly so the metal scratched against its holder. He lifted it to weigh on Naruto's shoulder._**

**_"And now... you die."_**

**_Wake up._**

**_Wake up._**

**_WAKE UP._**

**_WAKE UP!_**

**_WAKE UP!!!_**

_oOoOo _

Naruto grumbled in his sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to fight off the voice blindly. He thrashed under his covers, and finally gave in. He slowly opened his right eye in a daze. Even though everything was blurry, he could make out that he was definitely in his room. All the stuff with Sasuke had been a dream. He slowly opened his other eye, and sat up with an unspoken sigh. He blinked his eyes once more before rolling out of bed.

**It's about time you finally woke up. You were rolling around like it was a hurricane. I think if I hadn't woke you up, I'd have been listening to your murmuring all day.**

_Oh... it was you that woke me up..._

**Okay, kit. You seem down. Was the Uchiha brat invading your nights again?**

_You can say that._

**Uhh... what did he do this time? Threaten to chop your pinky off??! Har! Har! hargh!**

_No. He told me to stay away from Sakura. That she was his. I don't understand... I mean, I'm with Hinata right?_

**Maybe you're still having doubts from last night. I mean... it's not everyday you go out with the heir of the Hyuga clan! Just ease up, and take her on another date.**

_You think so?_

**Look kit, I'm doing this to get laid, not for you. And besides, what can go wrong? Just avoid Pinky for a few days and you're set.**

_Okay then. I'll do it. It's for the boobs. It's for the boobs. It's for the boobs._

**Yeah kit, you keep on thinking that.**

**

* * *

**

**(Pay close attention- my first attempt at a fight scene. A very long one at that.)**

Karin dashed along the corner, praying not to be seen. She been playing, sort of... a game of Hide and Seek with a mysterious bald man in a jounin suit. She dashed further, and slid to a stop. She didn't know how much longer she could make it. Sliding down the sand, she flipped her body over again and darted down the corner. She hoped she wouldn't have to get into a fight because of all of team Hawk; she was by far the weakest. She jumped from her thoughts as she heard footsteps rounding the corner. She was drenched with sweat, and her cloths were all cut up with bruises.

She jumped off the wall and built chakra in her feet. With some strength, she ran along the wall until she was on the other side. Then, she hopped onto the roof and ran to the noises source. She of course, saw the bald man again leaping down the road. As soon as she could, she jumped off onto the opposite roof and did so continuisly until she was quite far from the Jounin Messenger. Katsuna's eyes flickered to the left to see a mush of red hair running. Since she was farther now, he opened his chakra wave system again, and ran after the intruder.

Karin slid down to the floor and fall flat on the sand. She hurried down another corner and made a right. Finally, she stopped and sat. She huffed and puffed and relaxed her limbs, slowly she closed her eyes, now feeling safe that she lost the enemy for a considerable amount of time.

_oOoOo_

Katsuna darted down the road as fast as his legs could take him. He followed the source of Chakra towards the other end of the village. Sensing a top, he ran further and took this opportunity to devise a sneak attack. He had done this loads of times before. But this time, it was to protect the Kazekage. It was his job in-particular to kill any intruders and deliver messages to foreign countries. As he felt the chakra was fairly close, he stopped running.

He slowly crept along the wall and pulled a Kunai out of its pouch and held it in his right hand. He peered down the corner to check for any traps, and seeing there were none, he slid to his left. He slid further down the road, moving his feet rhythmically. He was tired, almost ready to take a nap if he could considering he had been chasing the felon all night in the sands of Sunagakure. He jumped across to a ditch and slowly turned his head around to see what was inside.

And there she was. He recognized her because he had caught a glimpse of her once or twice and had been paying very close attention. She laid there with her back against the wall and her glasses hanging off her nose. Her body was completely healed, witch was the strangest thing. But... he did not have time to think about that because he needed to stab her now, before he awoke.

He gently lifted his Kunai in his hand and entered a throwing stance. He moved his foot slightly forward, and he heard a flick of a pin to his right. He turned his head swiftly to that direction, and saw a Kunai flying directly towards his head. With a swift motion, he ducked it easily and allowed himself a small laugh at the intruder's foolishness. The metal piece hit the wall with a clang and Karin's eyes darted open to see the man launching towards her again. She wondered how he found her so quickly but decided to think later. Katsuna smirked again, and thought about how stupid he was, thinking that the Kunai was meant to attack him.

He leaped towards her quickly with the Kunai in his hand. She rolled over, still a little dazed from her short nap and kicked him in the face witch held him over for a few seconds. She flipped herself over and landed hunched over towards the entrance of the ditch. Katsuna pushed himself up, and brushed his lower lip gently to wipe a single drop of blood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Katsuna asked exasperated, even though he was fully prepared to kill the women.

"My name is Karin first of all, and I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you my purposes since you are about to die. I was sent here by Akatsuki to do something with the Kazekage." Karin said confidently even though it was all inside.

"Oh. Then you must die by my hand. The hand of Fukumen Katsuna, messenger Jounin of Sunagakure, direct employer of Lord Kazekage. My last name "Fukumen" means "Mask" as in... By the time you die, you will never have been able to see my whole face, or my body. Those of the Fukumen clan have no worldly ambitions, no goals. Just to kill form behind the mask of Sunagakure." Katsuna said emotionlessly.

"Okay then, Mr. Mask. Not only will I rip off this "Mask of yours, I will tug your heart out and pluck your eyes out. You will die by my hand, "Messenger"." Karin said as she tried her best to act cool and buff, so the man would at least be afraid of her. Katsuna smirked again.

"Okay, intruder. Do as you may. We shall fight, and win or lose, none will uncover my secrets." Katsuna said as he bent over into battle stance, he eyed his Kunai that laid on the floor behind him. Karin followed Katsuna's stance and entered her eyes on the new target. She had no idea how heartless the man who was following her was. The wind blew silently, cheering almost for the first attack.

Karin jumped to her side and pulled three shuriken out of her pocket. She through them towards Katsuna who quickly dodged them and grabbed his Kunai once more. He flung it towards Karin's head like the last one had been flung at his. She dodged down and put her hands on the floor, the next time she looked up a second later she saw Katsuna's right foot flying towards her face. She rolled over to avoid it quickly, only to see his fist rocketing to her face once more. She flipped up as he fist pounded into the ground.

Karin jumped behind me, as he quickly un-earthed his fist. The next thing he knew, he felt a cold knife pressing against his throat. He laughed a bit at his opponent's foolishness. He roughly elbowed her in the guts and grabbed the cold metal and she doubled over for a second. He flung the knife at her feet, and she jumped up right in time. And while she was spending time dodging the Kunai, he punched her in the face with all his strength which sent her flying to the wall.

She fell to the ground again and stood up after a second. She wiped her lips from blood and decided that she shouldn't use that jutsu yet. She eyed the man again who still stood calm as ever.

"So, how did you like my warm up?" Karin bluffed slightly.

"Warm up? No matter. Either way you die in the end." Katsuna said as Karin's smile slowly turned back into a frown.

"I know we're enemies but why do you have to be so cold?" Karin asked as she let her objective slightly off for a moment.

"You don't need to know." Katsuna murmured as he dashed towards the red head again. He pulled his fist back again and prepared to punch her with all her might again, except this time, hitting a wall. 'She got faster' he mused.

"I told you, it was just a warm-up." Karin said a little more confidently then last time.

Karin dashed towards Katsuna who was just turning around and slapped him in the face which moved him slightly. Taken aback, he did not suspect another fist but this time a punch straight to the jaw. So she went towards another punch, he quickly grabbed her hand. She moved to punch him with her other one, but he grabbed it to with the same hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted the wrapped wrappings on his left eye. He opened it slowly revealing a blood lust stricken face.

Karin, now starting to panic, hopped up and kicked him in the face as he let go of her. She fell down. On her bottom, and quickly jumped back up for her life. She jumped back and prepared for the next attack. She did feel slightly happy, that she was gaining the upper hand, but she didn't understand why he didn't use ninjustu. She decided she would think it more over as he got back up and walked towards her.

Katsuna was so far surprised how ell the girl was doing even though he was fighting with pure taijustu and had yet to unveil his Kekai Genkai, or blood line trait.

"I thought you said I wouldn't see under your face?" Karin said with a small laugh as she got prepared.

"Childish fool, you wouldn't understand." Katsuna said meekly as he looked towards the ground. Karin took this opportunity to deliver another punch to the face. This time, he did not move. He just let the blood flow out of his mouth as he stared at her deadly.

"Oh yeah, I just noticed, you haven't been using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And your taijustu skills assuming their at there best is only Chunin level. Show me your other attacks; I need to see how strong you are." Karin said smugly.

"So you have noticed I was testing your abilities. I admit that I am a bit low in the field of Genjutsu and Taijustu. I also only have only 1 Jutsu. I have obtained my rank for a certain reason that I don't intend to let you find out." Katsuna said.

"Oh, then let me see it." Karin said eagerly as she pulled a knife and entered battle stance.

"As you wish. Destroy. Blow into the sand, Kaze Genkou no Jutsu." Katsuna said as he performed various hand seals. **(Kaze=Wind; Genkou=Current) **The air behind Katsuna began swirling furiously. Soon, it became almost a miniature tornado. The winds came out like whips and started towards Karin. Karin, in a daze did not no how to react until she saw the waves of chakra break down the walls, she darted to her left. The waves came quickly at her and she jumped over again. The waves retreated to Katsuna slowly as he began to speak again.

"My jutsu, send out waves of wind chakra from a miniature tornado. Each wave could kill if it touched your vital organs. A classic A Rank technique. As I said, you will die by one of the Mask. Now, away with the wind." The waves shot out again, this time, Karin barely missed them. Just as she was about to dodge another wave she did not expect to see Katsuna's fist flying towards her head. As she flew onto the floor, one wave smashed onto her right arm.

The waves retreated once more as Karin jumped up again. She weakly thought about using her jutsu, but deciding against it as her arm fell limp to her side. She stuck her left hand into her pocket and took out a small capsule. Katsuna eyed it suspisously, and then sent the waves after her again. This time, being more prepared she dodged them and headed towards Katsuna. He hunched down and prepared for a kick, but none came. He raised his head, to see Karin ran past him and right up to the twister. She plucked the capsule open and threw it into the wind, then jumped back.

"Wah...?" Katsuna muttered as his tornado burst into flames, and eventually a huge fireball. He jumped to his feet only to be caught by the ball of flames which consumed him. Karin smirked as the flames finally died down. Standing there, was Katsuna with only a few minor burns and his Jounin shirt ripped off to reveal his torso covered in bandages with a little green slime on it. His bandages on his head were now completely gone revealing his bald head with a few screw marks and lashes. **(Sort of like Ibiki, except the who top of his head)**

"You bastard... Act like I'm the only one holding back." Katsuna breathed out heavy, and now he felt as though he would collapse. His sides burned and he felt nothing but to leap out and rip the woman to shreds.

"How are you...?" Karin stuttered out as she pointed her shaking finger towards Katsuna's burned body.

"I turned on my Kekkai Genkai for one moment. But... what happened to your arm?" Katsuna said shakily as he looked towards her now perfect right arm.

"I didn't have any elemental abilities. Sasuke-Kun left me with a katon capsule and I only had one. And about the arm, I say as you once said you don't need to know." Karin said more proud then ever. She could actually win this! But... did he have something else in store?

"Humph. It seems you have forced me to uncover my mask partially. To succeed in my mission, you must die so I must show you my Kekkai Genkai. One of the biggest reasons that I don't use my abilities that often is..."

**_A young version of Katsuna skipped down the hall with his mother, awaiting to arrive at the hospital. He needed Kaihou's forgiveness. He sat in the waiting room while Mother spoke with the doctor. She came out crying. Immediately Katsuna knew something was wrong. He went to comfort his mother. After a few moments her crying subsided and he could make out the words..._**

**_"B-Baby K-Katsuna... K-Kaihou d-died..."_**

"Is... what?" Karin asked auspiciously.

"You don't need to know." Katsuna said as a single tear fell down his stone cold face. He slowly unwrapped the bandages from around his waist. After a few moments, they all lay on the floor.

"What move are you going to perform now?" Karin asked smugly. Katsuna let a sad blood stained smirk.

"My full name is Fukumen Katsuna. Our clan has a mask. Do you know what is behind the mask?" Katsuna asked as he stared wholes through her.

"No."

"Acid. Now you die. Awaken, Suibabura." Katsuna said. His stomach slowly heated up. Eventually it came to the point where it was green and boiling with bubbles. He put his right hand inside his stomach and slowly brought it back out. In his hand was a ball of green slime. **(Sui-Acid; babura-bubbles)**

"W-What the...!?" Karin stuttered as she narrowly missed the ball that went passed her. She looked behind her slowly to see a hole going at last a mile down where the ball of slime landed. She looked forward and held her breath, awaiting the next move.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the door, rather nervous about what to do. He had been debating almost all the way here. Should he break up with her? A low possibility in his head, true but... none the less. He raised his hand, relinquishing all doubts in his head and knocked on the door three times. He stood, anticipating the next move.

Within a few minutes, Hinata opened the door fully dressed and ready to go. Naruto's throat went dry, and his heart beat quickened. He did not know what to do at all. His heart told him to leave and go home, but his brain said to listen to the Kyuubi and try it again. Hinata blushed as she stared at the distraught boy, who had a line of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun?" Hinata said, hoping that it would wake the boy up somewhat. She started nervously rolling her fingers around each other, hoping that he wasn't here to break up with her. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, and then closed it again. He told himself continuous re-assuring thoughts in his head and then---

"Hinata-Chan would you like to eat ramen with thy?" Naruto said painfully as he remembered the last person he said those words to. He silently prayed that she would say "no", but nobody could know that. Not even Kyuubi.

"O-Of c-course I would... Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said a bit louder than usual. She blushed fiercely at the animosity of her voice and slowly asked for Naruto to take her hand without using words.

* * *

A certain Taijustu specialist jumped up in bed, ready for the new day. He threw the covers off his body and threw it onto his pile of green spandex. He hopped across the room in a millisecond and was in the shower in half. By ten minuets after that, he was in his closet thinking over whether to wear spandex number one or number two. In the end, he decided number 3.

He hopped down the stairs and ran towards his fridge and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He plopped on his couch, hoping not to get to fat and let his mind wonder. After a considerable amount of time thinking about how many laps he should do today, he began to think about Neji. He did not exactly know why but he had been thinking about the Hyuga a lot lately. He had even caught himself masturbating to him 3 days ago!

_Hmmm... I wonder why I am thinking this way about Neji. I mean I always wanted to prove myself to him, but... I never thought about him this way before. It feels like how it used to when I was around I should ask Gai-Sensai. Oh yeah... but what if I love Neji? The last time I asked him about gay people he started screaming and saying that it would ruin the spring time of youth permanently. Is what I am thinking wrong? Do I have to go to a psychiatrist for thinking too much again?_

_I don't know. All I know is that I keep having these weird thoughts about Neji. I can't tell him. I can't tell Gai-Sensai. I can't let anyone find out that I might be attracted to the same sex._

Lee started washing out the bowl, and then left it in his draw. He put on his head band and shuriken and Kunai pouch, and left the house. He ran down the street, ready for another long day of practice. Because he had to prove himself to Neji. And that was because---

_I love Neji Hyuga._

* * *

Kiba slowly crawled away from Akamaru, hoping he would stop following him. Luckily, he did and Kiba stood up with a sigh. He wiped his brow of the sweat accumulating and started walking towards Tentens house. Honestly, he did not know if he would win. She also had Shino chasing after her. Shino was definitely stronger than him and practically proved it back in the Chunin Exams. He was cooler, stronger, better, taller. And he was just some dog boy who lived in a mutt house.

Kiba looked towards the ground as he headed down Tentens road. He gently kicked a rock, and looked his feet up to of course; see Shino sitting in his spot. He snuck up behind him and gently tapped the back of his left shoulder.

"W- Oh, Kiba. What are you doing here?" Shino asked stupidly as I f he wanted to be hit.

"Shino. Let's not go through this today, we both agreed that it was my turn to look through her window." Kiba said calmly.

"I don't remember such a deal." Shino said dully as he raised his head to go back to looking through the weapon specialist's window.

"You bastard..." Kiba muttered under his breath as Shino turned around to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Shino asked in almost the perfect smart-alecky tone.

"That's it!" Kiba yelled as he tackled Shino to the ground, while beknowist to them Tenten watched them through the opposite side of the window giggling.

* * *

**_Sasuke could see nothing but black. He did not know where he was. His world was shrouded in darkness. All he could hear was distant murmuring. He ran to his left, then his right, then foward, then backwards and all to no avail._**

**_"Sasuke." The voice pierced through his ears, he spun around and saw nothing. He ran further towards where the voice had come, but still to no avail. He could have sworn he just heard Itachi call his name._**

**_"Sasuke." There it was again. He spun one more time, but this time he actually saw something. It was indeed Itachi._**

**_"Big brother.... How are you here? I killed you a long time ago!" Sasuke said with every ounce of fear his pale body had._**

**_"The point is not that. It is of your plans to destroy Konoha. Your home. Our home. The place to return to in the end. Where all your friends are." Itachi said in a classic "Itachi" voice._**

**_"What are you talking about!? They forced you to kill the clan! We should have fought with them!" Sasuke yelled, holding himself back from not leaping at his older brother._**

**_"Please Sasuke. All I can say is that as your older brother, you need to rethink your decisions. What is your answer?" Itachi said. Just as Sasuke was about to answer, he couldn't... because---_**

"SASUKE!!! Wake the fuck up!" Tobi yelled as Sasuke slowly sat up and grumbled. He rubbed his shoulder and thought about his dream before getting up and following Madara out of the room.

"What are you waking me so early for?" Sasuke said as he said down on a raised piece of granite, opposite of Madara.

"You have to complete the Eternal Mangekyou. As I explained to you earlier, since you got Itachi and your own at the same time, you now have six abilities, three of which are Itachis and the first of your own is only to send away Amateratsu. Have you completed your other two? I hear that one is Bakuhatsu." Madara said with a grin under his orange mask.

"I'm working on them." Sasuke said silently, as his eyes moved towards the floor slightly in shame.

"You are trying to complete the Nenshou Kabushi, aren't you?" Tobi asked knowingly. Sasuke hardened his glare.

_It feels so lonely and weird now that Karin is gone. And why does Madara have to interrogate everything I do!?_

* * *

Karin flew to the side as a ball of hurling acid narrowly missed her newly healed arm. Her face thickened as she heard the sound of the soil burning through. She had to think of a strategy now, and she had to think of one fast! First of all, she had to avoid the slime while at the same time reach Katsuna which was a whole task on its own.

As she dodged another ball, she decided she would have to test this thing out first. So, she darted towards the user and Katsuna threw another ball. She did a quick summersault and flung a Kunai out of her pocket. She flung it straight at Katsuna's boiling torso. Katsuna didn't avoid it, he did nothing actually. She watched in horror as the Kunai just sank into his skin and decapitated. Before she had time to think, there was another ball flying towards her. Just as she narrowly avoided it again, she saw Katsuna making more handseals. She had barely enough time to see that her pinky was burned from the last attack.

"Kaze Genshou no Jutsu!" Katsuna screamed as another miniature tornado was made into existence. Karin flinched in slight exhaustion. She had an enough time the last time he used the jutsu! Except this time, the twister was moving around in circles. She looked towards the Jounin. He hadn't thrown any balls yet, but he was still in Suibabura mode.

Frustrated, she popped another capsule from her pocket and threw it at Katsuna. The man did not make a move as it exploded it his face and burned his body to flames. She laughed as most of the waves of chakra were sent back to the twister tentatively.

"Ha! I lied; I actually had two capsules just in case! You're finished!" Karin laughed to herself as the smoke died down. Her laughter was cut off all but a minute later by what she saw. Katsuna was still standing in the exact same position, except the slime was completely covering his body like a shield! With a flick of his finger, the hardened slime all cracked and fell off his body.

"You fool." Was all he said as he dug his hands further into his torso. He brought out 5 slime balls and threw them all into the twister, which made it turn greenish and emit waves of acid, instead of wind chakra. Karin moved her glasses to make sure she saw right. She jumped forward as a wave of acid flew towards her and hit the ground. The whole street melted at least ten miles down. Karin muttered a few curses and jumped atop a building as another wave flew past her.

Just as she thought she was safe, a wave crashed through the abandoned house she stood on and she flipped backwards to avoid the fatal blow. She ran and leaped across to the building opposite as Katsuna jumped to where she was just standing. All the waves retreated to the twister... and then... the twister flew onto her building! Just as it was about to hit her, it disappeared. Just as she was about to ask why, she saw Katsuna panting heavily and on the verge of falling down.

"Huuuh... huuuuh. I'm almost completely out of chakra, you're lucky girl." Katsuna said as he jumped across to her building and dug his hands into his stomach and pulled out more acid.

Karin dodged another ball of acid flying towards her. She darted towards the bald man, but skipped to her right as she narrowly missed death. She flung down, and tripped him so he fell flat on his back. Katsuna jumped back on his back and flung more acid. This time, after the acid hit the top of the roof they were on, the jumped through it to think of a plan. Katsuna wondered around thinking of where she went and sat to rest for a moment.

Karin slid to the floor and took a deep breath. She healed all of her wounds and sat in silence waiting for a noise. Within five minutes she was rewarded as she saw Katsuna walking down the street with the bandages wrapped around his torso. She out a long held breath and stood; a sneak attack would be perfect for this situation. She snuck through the window and pulled out her last Kunai.

Katsuna walked down the street calmly, ready to report to the Kazekage that he had killed the intruder that had invaded and possibly to kill him. Karin crept along the wall, silently behind the un-suspecting man. She moved closer, slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. She raised her hand up to her shoulder as she followed him down the gathered chakra in her feet once more and climbed to the roof. Katsuna's eye flickered for a moment, but he kept walking.

With a second, she jumped off the floor, and right in front of Katsuna. After a moment of complete shock, he raised his leg to kick her aside, but stopped as he felt the cold metal pierce his heat. He lowly heard the noise of Karin jumping back. He looked down, to see a Kunai knife was penetrating his chest and blood flowing freely out.

**_Katsuna ran up to his father who was standing outside working the little crops they had in the dessert. He jumped up and down in front of his father._**

**_"What, what is it Katsuna-Kun? Those of the Fukumen Clan are not supposed to be jumping about in such a manner. Lord Kazekage would be disappointed." the old man said. Katsuna looked up to his father happily and closed his eyes._**

**_"I finally mastered the clans Kekkai Genkai! Aren't you proud father? Look! S-Suibabura!" young Katsuna yelled with held in laughter. His father smiled warmly at him as Katsuna started throwing acid balls all over the field. Suddenly Katsuna's older brother, Kaihou Fukumen ran into the field. _**

**_Katsuna, completely un-aware that his brother entered the room, through acid in his general direction by accident, but didn't notice. But of course, Father did. He ran over to Kaihou's side and looked at him. He yelled for Katsuna to come over, which he did. The minute he saw his older brother, his face fell and he released the Kekkai Genkai._**

**_Kaihou's face was almost smothered in ashes and his whole body as if a glutton for punishment. Father held Kaihou's body close to him. No matter what clan, crying over the death of your boy was not shameful. But Katsuna stood there and stared, rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, he just stared at his older brother's half-dead body. And it was his entire fault._**

Katsuna's body fell to the ground as his heart stopped bleeding. Karin walked over and pulled the Kunai out of the mans chest. She started to walk away, but turned around. She took out her last shuriken and slit her arm.

"You asked how my arm healed, Fukumen? I have instant regeneration of any body part still attached to the main." Karin said as she healed her arm again.

"You say I am the one that dies, indeed I even saw partially under your mask. You are a fool. Even with out knowing anything of the Fukumen Clans history, it's obvious to me. Under the mask is acid, you say? I believe the acid is to burn away the mask and bloom a full fledged shinobi. Fool... it was your destiny to die, as long as you keep it. You're..." Karin said proudly somewhat, then she turned around and walked away.

_Mask._

_

* * *

_

**A/N- Wow! Over 6, 500 words! I want to say "this will be the longest chapter ever" But, that time IU said that in chapter 5.... Look what happened. And I actually made the deadline with 1 unasked review same rules as last time, so don't bet on a quick update like this. I was just exited for the fight.**

**Kaze Genshou [wind*current] Waves of destructive wind chakra chase the opponent from a mini twister near the user**

**Suibabura [acid*bubbles] -Kekkai Genkai- Users stomach turns into green slime acid that only the user can touch un-harmed**

**Bakuhatsu [explosion]**

**Nenshou Kabushi [flame*fist]**

**And if you guys think I rushed Katsuna's character, than so be it. By the way, Katsuna is physically stronger than Karin, but Karin had a better battle strategy and brains.**


End file.
